


oranges and art students

by unserene



Series: the answer is already there (i'm happy) [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :), ?? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Apartment AU, Fluff, M/M, added tags:, taekook, this started as a jungkook fic and then it turned into taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unserene/pseuds/unserene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook gets his first apartment away from Busan, away from his parents, away from the stress of his earlier life.<br/>He soon finds out that his next door neighbor is pretty much out of his fucking mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i saw this on tumblr and i wanted to write with it :o  
> i post my writing on tumblr at bonsungan so pls follow me there !! :8)

The boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the door frame of his new apartment. _Just a few more boxes,_ he thought, a bit irritated, _and I’ll be almost officially moved in to this stinky place._ Jungkook took the few seconds he had leaning against the frame and surveyed his apartment. _A bit smaller than Mom said, but you know, I kinda like it. It gives it character. It gives it a little bit more effort. I like that about things like this-_

Thump.

Jungkook looked at the wall to his left where the sound had originated from.

Thump.

Thump thump.

_Oh God I’ll throw away all of my Pokemon cards if you just let me have not sex-addict neighbors who like to have loud passionate sex at 3 in the afternoon and 3 in the morning please please I’ll burn every single card._

The door opened, and a tall brunet boy flew out of the room and hit the wall, yelling and making a huge scene. “The cat! Where’s the cat?! Get it off of me!”

The seemingly younger boy stared at the mysterious screaming man. Why is he screaming? The fuck is up with him? He didn’t see any cat anywhere, he just had underwear on his head.

Oh boy.

“Uh… sir, there’s no cat. I think you’ve mistaken a pair of boxers for a cat.” Jungkook spoke uneasily. What if the man took off the underwear and went for him instead? What if he turned him into a cat? God, he needed to stop reading those weird mangas before going to bed.

“...Are you for real?” The brunet paused his frantic movements and felt at his head. He grabbed the boxers off of his head. “Oh, I’ve been looking for these! I don’t know how they got on my head, though.” Jungkook gave the stranger an odd look.

“Um.. I’m just.. going to go now?” He spoke hesitantly, slowly inching away from the seemingly crazy neighbor.

“Okay! Bye-bye, bunny face!” There was no way this guy was older than Jungkook. Jungkook was 18, and he didn’t act like a 12 year old anymore! Maybe there was something more to this guy. But at least now he was sure he wasn’t that much older than himself. Was he maybe 20? Possibly. Some 20 year olds act like they graduated high school just to go back to preschool. Maybe he was like those girls who are addicted to Netflix and loved to say that they like to cuddle and watch Netflix? Maybe he was the guy version of those girls. Those girls weren’t exactly his favorites. He didn’t even watch Netflix. Hulu, bitch!

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t say bitch. He didn’t want to be punched in the face by a really pretty girl. Of course, all girls are pretty. Jungkook almost tripped over a box because he was too busy thinking about how pretty girls are. Thank God he didn’t, he would’ve dumped his computer and charger all down the street, and some random guy would probably walk over and pick it up. He would never see his computer again. Sniffling at the thought, Jungkook picked up his box of electronics and started carrying them up the stairs to his apartment.

By the time he got to his floor, the weird ass guy was back in his own apartment. Jungkook thanked God again, and promised that he would stop making false promises to Him so he could comfort himself. He set down the final box from his car and stood back. _Look at all these fucking boxes. I have to unpack all of these things. What if I unpack this and I don’t even stay here for that long? What the hell am I doing? Why should I unpack these if I’m moving out in four years?_ He shook his head. He needed to stop questioning himself and just do it. It was his freshman year of college, he should be more daring, stop questioning everything, have fun! But then again, his mother warned him of people in college. _‘They might push you to inject marijuana, Jungkook, don’t do it. If I hear of any marijuana injections from you, going into you, we’re having a serious talk.’_ His mother had told him the night before he left. His mother was just too innocent.

You don’t inject marijuana.

You snort it, obviously.

The ominous banging from the room with the crazy man was happening again. What the hell is that guy doing in there? Jungkook knew he was alone, because nobody had taken that damn pair of flower printed underwear off of his head, but still! What the hell was he doing? If that guy kept it up while he’s trying to study during the semester, Jungkook would… do something. He would have to make a plan to decide exactly what he was going to do, but it would be a very good one. Something involving oranges. Maybe a starbucks. Or a pizza. Possibly all three? Jungkook oogled at the choices his brain presented him with.

Oranges are simply a must.

He hoped the crazy man didn’t like oranges. What if Jungkook had a whole bag of fresh oranges, and he just waltzed in and stole all of them? What if he just left him the squishy one at the bottom of the bag with the mold on it? _How rude of him,_ Jungkook thought viciously, _to leave me that one shitty orange while he just gets the big, nice, juicy oranges! I can’t believe this! How fucking rude can someone be? Coming into my house, stealing my oranges. The nerve of some people!_

 

This went on for a few hours, a war raging in Jungkook’s mind about the odd man next door. He had begun to develop weird grudges against him, and suddenly stopped. He then realized that he was making the literal _stupidest grudges in mankind because that guy didn’t do shit, all he did was make loud banging noises and think that a pair of boxers on his head were a cat._

Jungkook sighed.

He needed a drink.


	2. Taehyung and Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the fact that it wasn’t quiet like he was expecting it to be made it harder to focus on his studies, because he was focusing on not storming over to the Crazy Man’s place to literally rip his fucking scalp off of his head.

 

Jungkook had been living in his little apartment in Seoul for a little over 2 months. Nothing was too out of the ordinary. His mother called every other Friday to see how he was doing, if he needed some extra money to help with bills, if he needed to call one of his friends from high school, if he needed a slap in the face if he did, in fact, inject marijuana. His mother was like that. He was, though, upset to say that nothing entertaining had ever happened, other than his overly excited neighbor making far too much noise to just be one person all the time. Honestly, the fact that it wasn’t quiet like he was expecting it to be made it harder to focus on his studies, because he was focusing on not storming over to the Crazy Man’s place to literally _rip his fucking scalp off of his head_. Jungkook was starting to think the Crazy Man was affecting his state of mind. He used to be so nice and gentle and quiet before he moved to Seoul. Now, ever since he moved, he’s found himself becoming more hostile and irritated at _everyone_. Jungkook was sure it was that Crazy Man’s fault! Crazy Man had always been on Jungkook’s nerves, from day one. Every day he comes home from class, there he is, making noise and banging pans together like he’s some drum major in the school band. And he isn’t. Because he _fucking sucks_. Jungkook could play the pan drums better than this asshole. His dog could play the pan drums better than Crazy Man, and his dog didn’t even have thumbs! He wasn’t even alive! He didn’t even know if pan drums existed!

The teen found himself frowning at the fact that his dog died. It had been a few years already, but he still couldn’t get his mind off of Mongshil’s death. He would remember his fluffy coat bouncing around his old living room, barking at the vacuum cleaner and at the television. Mongshil also barked at his mom, his dad, his cousins, his relatives. Maybe that was why they didn’t have a proper burial for Mongshil. Jungkook’s frown grew even deeper. He  would have to talk to his mother about Mongshil again. He was sure that his mother was lying about _something_.

Loud, obnoxious screaming rushed through his ears and into his brain, snapping Jungkook out of his trance of mourning. Who the _fuck_ was screaming? He had a vague idea. No, he was certain it was none other than Crazy Man. And oh, Jungkook was getting _sick_ of that fucker. He was done with Crazy Man’s screaming, banging of pans ( _We’ve already covered that topic,_ Jungkook thought, sidetracked), and jumping on his bed so energetically that his bed frame would constantly slam into the wall that Crazy Man shared with Jungkook. And the younger had had enough of it. He had a music history final to study for, he had lyrics for his actual music class to compose, and he had a calculus final that would probably rush up on him like a linebacker to a quarterback in football. If that even happens in football. He wondered how he would even study for his finals at all with all of the noise. Should he have gone to the landlord? Mrs. Lee hadn’t checked in on him since the beginning of the month, and it was now the middle of November. Could she possibly save him from this nightmare of a neighbor? Could Mrs. Lee protect his precious oranges from this savage thief? Jungkook considered buying a refrigerated safe to put his precious oranges in. Crazy Man would never touch his oranges again! Though, Crazy Man had never touched his oranges in the first place.

“Why can’t I open this orange! Jiminie, help me open this orange!” Crazy Man yelled to “Jiminie”. Who the fuck was Jiminie? Was that his boyfriend? Jungkook scoffed. Crazy Man got a boyfriend before Jungkook himself got one. God, Crazy Man gets everything he wants doesn’t he? He gets to scream about oranges, he gets to scream lyrics to SHINee songs, he just gets to scream, and Jungkook can’t? Why must this man scream _all the time?_ Crazy Man must scream at his own ass, just to scream about something! It was almost like screaming was Crazy Man’s hobby. Like he just practiced it, every day, multiple times, just to get on Jungkook’s nerves. If there was a screaming contest, Jungkook would let Crazy Man know, because my oh my, Crazy Man would win by a fucking landslide. He could see Crazy Man now, sitting on a chariot, parading through the streets of Seoul, screaming at the top of his lungs, just like he was doing now. Would Seoul be able to take this screaming chimpanzee? Could Crazy Man take his screaming to the streets? Honestly, Jungkook wouldn’t be surprised if he looked Crazy Man up and he saw him as the lead singer to some emo band from 2009. Maybe Crazy Man got his inspiration from Blood On The Dance Floor.

Jungkook wondered what it was like if Crazy Man got a sore throat or lost his voice. Would he finally stop screaming? Or would it just be like hearing nails on a chalkboard? All he wanted to know was _why he screamed so fucking much._

“Jiminie! I asked you to open this orange, like, _five minutes ago_ , and you still haven’t done it?”

“I’m modeling for you, and you want me to open an orange?” Oh thank God, this Jiminie kid sounded as done with Crazy Man as Jungkook was. At least Jiminie had heart. He had soul. He didn’t even know the kid and he knew Jiminie was golden.

Crazy Man started screaming again, and Jungkook was _done_. He didn’t care about Crazy Man’s feelings, he didn’t care about Crazy Man’s life, or his stupid boyfriend, or whatever the _fucking hell_ he was screaming about in that godforsaken room, Jungkook was going to march _right the fuck in there and tell him exactly how he felt about his screaming and his oranges._ And off he went.

The short walk from Jungkook’s door to Crazy Man’s door did not give his mind enough time to prepare him for what he was about to walk in on. The boy kicked the already half-open door fully open, and took in the environment.

The room, it seemed, was covered in dark cherry red blood. The walls were dripping with the red, Crazy Man was covered in it, Jiminie was absolutely _soaked_ in it, and the boxers that were on Crazy Man’s head the first day Jungkook met him were hung up on the dresser, sopping wet with red paint.

That was when Jungkook’s knees gave out, and he blacked out.

****  
  


The time that passed between Jungkook passing out and Jungkook waking up felt like both a minute and an hour. He would have stopped himself after he woke up to monologue about the feeling of the time that had passed, as he always did, but was distracted from that. Jungkook woke up to a face full of the Crazy Man (minus the red paint/blood/pomegranate juice he was covered in earlier) and who he assumed to be the golden Jiminie.

“...Who… Who the fuck are you?” Jungkook slurred, his words still laced with sleep, as he had literally woke up about 3.5 seconds ago.

“I’m Taehyung, Taehyung Kim, King Tae-” Taehyung’s introductory words were interrupted by a tan hand slamming down on his mouth.

“This is Taehyung, and I’m Park Jimin. I’m assuming you ever so rudely kicked Tae’s door open because of his endless screaming about a _fucking orange._ ” The last two words of Jimin’s sentence were spat towards the ever-silent Crazy Man, Taeyang, whatever his name was.

“I just wanted my orange peeled! I know you know how to peel the whole peel off without having two pieces. Just one. It’s always so cool to watch you just peel that orange so _sensually-”_ Taemin’s, at least that’s what Jungkook thought his name was, words were cut off ever so crudely again by Jimin’s Palm of Rage.

“That’s enough of your fucking sexual innuendos!” Jimin huffed, only looking a bit annoyed at the brunet. While Taekyung and Jimin were squabbling, Jungkook took the time to asses his neighbors. Taehyun, was that his name? No, Taehyung. Taehyung was a grade-A goofball, and he knew it and _owned_ it. He just had the _‘Hey, my name is bla-bla and I want to take all of your shit and throw it on the ground, but make it funny so you won’t get angry and tell the teacher’_ type look to him. His hair reminded him of gingerbread. Jungkook didn’t know why he associated Taehyung’s hair color with gingerbread. It felt right, so gingerbread it was. Jungkook wondered if Taehyung smelled like gingerbread himself. The thought was a bit creepy, even for himself. Taehyung’s eyes were what really caught Jungkook’s attention. The older boy’s eyes looked like they could tell a thousand stories, but told none. Was he a keeper of secrets? Taehyung’s eyes just prodded at Jungkook’s curiosity, wanting him to know more about this loud ass fuckboy.

Jimin was attractive. No, that was an understatement. Jimin looked like what would happen if a Greek god had come down and had intercourse with the finest looking woman on Earth and created this Aphrodite of a man. Not that he was attracted to Jimin, he was just.. handsome? Beautiful? It had to be illegal to have that good of a body. The boy was absolutely sinful! What the fuck! With his gorgeous tan skin, that killer smile that reached to his eyes, his perfectly sculpted body... Jimin knew he was an absolute killer and used it to his advantage. And that was why Jungkook could not have Jimin. He didn’t fuck with boys like Jimin. They usually all turned out to be fuckboys.

Not that Jimin was a fuckboy. He just looked like a really enchanting fuckboy. Like if there was a fuckboy gang, and their leader was the most photogenic asshole, Jimin would be the leader. He had that fuckboy gang leader look. It was honestly really hot. Not that Jungkook thought Jimin was hot! He thought he was just.. really sexy.

“Hey, kid. Kid. Stop zoning out. God, what was your name? Jungkook? Jungkook, snap out of it.” Park Jimin was clapping his hands in front of Jungkook’s face. He finally snapped out of his Jimin-induced trance.

“...What the fuck just happened?” Jungkook said dazedly, still in slight awe of Jimin's godly appearance.

Taehyung gladly jumped in to answer Jungkook’s question. “You just passed out for 2 hours because you thought that my paint was blood!” He ended with a smile.

Jungkook felt the nausea he felt at the door that long 2 hours ago all over again. “...Why the hell were both of you covered in _red paint?”_ He uttered. Jungkook hated blood, it just made him feel uncomfortable and nauseous.

“Oh, Jimin was my model. I was working on my photography final! You know Jimin, the boy who works at the grocery store, Monday through Thursday, 9-2,” Taehyung rambled, then leaned closer to Jungkook to whisper quietly to him, “but on Fridays, he works 2-9.”

“Oh my God, 2-9, how unfortunate for him! How can he survive such _inhumane work hours?”_ Jungkook cried out, clasping his chest.

“Anyway.” Jimin prompted Taehyung.

“Anyway, I was taking a break from painting Jimin red and Jimin needed a break because he ever so badly needed to piss,” Taehyung received a light shove from Jimin at this comment, “and when he comes back, he decides to draw a dick on my _face_. In _red paint!”_

Jungkook assumed he was probably supposed to feel bad for Taehyung at this point in his long-winded story. He really didn’t. He deserved the bright red penis on his face, at least when it was still on his face.

But now was not the time for internal monologue, as Taehyung was still on a roll with his story. “This ended up triggering a paint war. I also kinda tripped on the bucket, flipped out, and sprayed paint on the wall. But, I mean, it’s all washable? Not anything Clorox and some sponges can’t fix!" he smiled, "In the middle of the war, I wanted an orange, but Jimin was trying to be all sneaky-sneaky and was trying to pull some ninja moves on me. It went on for like, five minutes! Jimin’s pretty fucking stupid.” Taehyung punctuated this sentence with a smile to Jimin, who was currently giving Taehyung the world’s most intense stink face known to man.

“Then, here comes you! Kicking open my door like you’re S.W.A.T in one of those overdramatic American movies. I love those movies. I thought you were going to yell at me, but then your eyes just rolled into the back of your head and you sank like my heart when I realized I had to wait an extra month to get Pokemon X.” The eccentric boy made a fake crying face as he reflected on the fact that he had to wait a whole _month_ for a Pokemon game! Jungkook knew the pain.

“After you went down, Jimin and I didn’t really know what to do besides just stare at you for a few moments. You were totally out cold. It was a bit scary. I mean, I know you didn’t hit your head on anything, but I was a bit scared you died. Only a little bit, though. But we put you on the bed, Jimin drew a dick on your face, and we just played cards until you woke up.” Taehyung finishes the story with a flourish to the deck of cards which were strewn across the floor.

Jungkook nodded as he processed the story. He looked at the time.  _Friday,_ _November 20, 2:15 PM._ He really only had been out for 2 hours. “Ah.. is it really 2:15? Already?”

This caused a sudden look of distress to cross Jimin’s face. “Fuck, I’m late!” The tan godly-looking boy ran to the door and grabbed an apron. “Later, dickface, Taehyung!” And he was gone.

Taehyung turned to Jungkook and smiled at him, like he was waiting for something. What the fuck was he waiting for? For him to realize- Oh.

The older boy’s words ran through his mind again. ‘But we put you on the bed, _Jimin drew a dick on your face..’_

“Wait.. is there… actually a dick on my face?”

Taehyung bit his lip, but other than that, he was silent and his face gave away nothing. Jungkook sighed and leaned forward a bit to get a better look into the mirror on Taehyung’s wall. A huge red penis was drawn sloppily on Jungkook’s face. _Oh what the fuck! Jimin really is a little fuckboy!_

Jungkook looked in the mirror again. He looked back to Taehyung. Back to the mirror. Back to Taehyung. Back to the mirror. And he slapped him.

“Ouch! Why did you slap me, not Jimin?!” Taehyung complained, rubbing his now pink cheek. _Rest in peace, Taehyung’s cheek._

Jungkook didn’t have an answer for the pink-cheeked boy. Taehyung had that ‘I’m a piece of shit’ look wiped off his face for 0.5 seconds. Jungkook flushed slightly. Taehyung looked… _okay_ when he wasn’t being a piece of shit. Absolutely disgusting.

“I’m leaving.” Jungkook huffed and sprung to his feet. He was out of there in a matter of a few seconds.

“Okay! Bye bye, baby Kook!” Taehyung waved. “The name is Taehyung-hyung!”

Jungkook honestly didn’t give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i was posting on Thursday but i actually finished early and couldn't wait to post this chapter so i just posted it now hehe


	3. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His butt wasn’t _that_ small.

The glaring white of the paper blinded him from Jungkook’s desk. His pencil was currently resting beside the hated blank paper. Just _staring_ at it made Jungkook’s writer’s block worse. He sighed and put his head in his hands. The always-present screaming from the 20 year old next door made it worse, as always. Jungkook hadn’t spoken to Taehyung since the fainting incident 3 weeks ago. When he had met his eyes on that day, Jungkook had a feeling in his gut he couldn’t explain. Well.. he could explain it, and he knew exactly what it was. Jungkook just didn’t want to come to terms with it. Like the professional procrastinator he was, he put off his feelings for another day. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

Like his music history final! His attention snapped back to the blank piece of paper on his desk. He would have used his laptop, but it was currently charging next to his bed after his late night Hulu run. Jungkook’s thoughts almost strayed back to last night’s memories of dramas and American reality TV shows, but stopped himself. God, he needed to focus!

It didn’t help that his music history textbook was missing. The last time he had seen it was 3 weeks ago, when the incident happened, and he had the slightest notion that it might be in Taehyung’s room. He, of course, didn’t want to go in there again. Jungkook didn’t want to see gingerbread colored hair and deep brown eyes that dissected his soul. So, he wasted his time, scouring his room for his textbook like a vulture looking for a disgusting, rotting carcass in the desert, even though he knew exactly where it was. Jungkook was just hoping he would find it in his room somewhere so he didn’t have to face his noisy neighbor and his macho sexy boyfriend again.

Taehyung. Hearing the name made him feel resentment. Jungkook didn’t exactly _hate_ Taehyung, he just hated when the older boy started making an absolute fuckton of noise. Which Taehyung _loved_ to do. He was just a loud boy by nature, and Jungkook understood that, as he was also a loud boy by nature. The difference between himself and Taehyung was that Jungkook knew when to be quiet. Jungkook scratched his head as he thought of how he was also okay with Taehyung. For example, when Jungkook began to yell at Taehyung those weeks ago, the older just took it like he was expecting it. _I wonder what else he takes like that,_ Jungkook’s subconscious whispered in the back of his mind, obviously referring to Jimin, making Jungkook beet red. Why was his mind so fucked up?! What if Taehyung walked in _right now_ and saw how red his ears were right now-

“Knock knock.” The sweet voice drifted through the doorway, and Kim Taehyung stepped into Jungkook’s room. “I found your textbook while I was cleaning up and I know the end of the semester is coming up, so I brought it over to see if it was yours.” His expression was soft, and he smiled slightly. Jungkook’s heart fluttered. _Ugh, not this goopy shit again! Since when has my heart become so weak?_

“Oh, thank you so much, Taehyung. You’re right, my final is coming up and I’m writing right now and I was just thinking about coming over to get my textbook..” Jungkook trailed off, his eyes following Taehyung’s to his sad piece of paper.

“Wow, look at how much you’ve got done!” Taehyung joked, patting Jungkook’s shoulder supportively. “I remember when I wrote _my_ music history final. Mr. Choi gave me a C+! A _C+!_ Unbelievable. I worked my little booty off in that class!” Jungkook slyly peeked at Taehyung’s butt. His butt wasn’t _that_ small. Now Jimin’s butt, that was not a _little butt at all_. And Jungkook, Jungkook needed to stop being a pervert! His mother would never forgive him.

Luckily Taehyung didn’t notice his asscapade. He was still rambling about how Mr. Choi gave him a C+ on his final.

“..I had written about Tupac, and he only gave me a C+ instead of a B- because it had to be about someone who was from the 1800s and back! But, he said he didn’t just completely fail me because I had written the best paper in the class. I just wrote about the wrong person. But who wouldn’t write about Tupac, especially when he might be alive!” Taehyung didn’t give Jungkook enough time to reply in between his sentences. He just stood there until Taehyung realized that Jungkook had lost track of the conversation a long time ago and that he had not given his younger neighbor his textbook back. “Oh, sorry, Jungkook, I blabber a lot, here’s your book.” He held the book out to the younger.

Jungkook thanked him and reached out for the book, touching hands with him as he took hold of the book. _Oh, how cliché._ Jungkook’s face bloomed a light pink color and he _prayed to any and all gods out there that Taehyung could not see his obvious blush._

Taehyung, thank all of those gods out there, also slightly blushed, and looked into Jungkook’s eyes with his own. Oh, those eyes could kill Jungkook, they were so damn alluring. They were such a beautiful deep mahogany color, and when he smiled, oh.. This guy was killing him. Jungkook decided right here, right now, he hated Kim Taehyung. He hated every bit of him, his confident walk, his fashionable outfit choices, his perfect height, his killer smile, his windswept hair, and those _stupid beautiful eyes._

The older’s soft hand retracted from his own. “I guess.. I’ll.. uh, see you around, Jungkook.” he murmured, shoving both of his hands in his jacket pockets. “Good luck writing.”

Jungkook came to his senses. “Yah, get the hell out!” The younger snipped, then remembering his politeness, he went on, “And be quiet, please, I’m trying to write.”

The older laughed and waved as he found his way out. Jungkook watched him as he went.

His butt wasn’t _that_ flat, or at least it wasn't a pancake ass like the one that belonged to Min Yoongi, who worked at the school library. He smiled to himself and sat down at his desk, placing the found textbook on top of his desk. Taehyung was an odd one, he talked too much and was a bit too touchy. Jungkook ran the fingers of his other hand over the spot where Taehyung’s hand touched his. It tingled. Did he get infected with Taehyungitis? Why was it tingling? Maybe he should get it checked out.

Maybe he should get the butterflies in his stomach checked out, also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nonchalantly names chapter after 2ne1 song]  
> i'm sorry this chapter seems so short.. the next one will be longer i promise :8)


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Taehyung swore that Jungkook's million-wat smile could power the whole city of Seoul.

The bedsheets ruffled as Jungkook tossed and turned in his bed again. Thoughts of warm, soft hands, a heart-melting smile, and beautiful brown eyes resided in his head and made to make their presence permanent in his consciousness. Jungkook wanted to slap himself over and over. _Maybe if I slap myself hard enough, the thoughts will pour out of my ears!_ He shook his head. Jungkook knew this wasn’t a cartoon, and that he had to deal with things like this in an adult way.

Jungkook’s definition of _‘the adult way’_ was avoiding thinking about the thing that troubled him. Sadly, it didn’t work very well. What lotion did Taehyung use? Did he have the special shea butter kind? Did he have some special skincare regime that he followed religiously? Was his face that soft? Jungkook recalled the way the older boy’s hand felt against his, thin, but silky. The way he handled the book was surprisingly gentle in contrast to Taehyung’s brash and noisy personality. His eyes held the same gentle but playful look in them, and Jungkook felt himself smiling at the memory.

Shivering, Jungkook swung his legs over the side of his bed and tugged his Uni sweatshirt over his head. He started the long, perilous journey to the stove, which was a staggering 9 feet away from his beloved bed. The hardest part was taking a detour to the grocery store bag in the corner, which had his five-star course meal, top ramen. Jungkook hugged the small packet to his chest as he shuffled across the room again, wrapped in his blanket, to the stove in the kitchenette. The weary and cold raven-haired boy went through the ever so _difficult_ process of grabbing a pot from the cabinet, filling it with water, and leaving it to boil on the stove. The nicest part about this, though, was when he got to warm his chilly hands over the stove.

Jungkook thought about putting on the heater he had in the corner of his room. It was pretty cold outside, and slowly seeping in through the walls as the harsh winter winds of Seoul whipped through the streets outside. But heating cost money, and he didn’t have very much money. The thought of asking his mother for _more_ money made him almost feel sick. She had already given him so much and Jungkook felt selfish for asking for more. He knew if he asked, she would gladly give him more money, but.. he just couldn’t bring himself to. The heater stayed off and another blanket was added to Jungkook’s Cape of Warmth.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have other ways of staying warm. The small fire from the gas stove was heating his water to a boil. It was very warm, and Jungkook loved the little fire so much he almost gave it a name. Okay, Jungkook lied to himself, he did give it a name. Little Jimmy burned with a passion and Jungkook just ate that shit up. He loved Little Jimmy. Little Jimmy gave the power to heat the water in the pot, which let him cook his food, and Jungkook would now literally _eat that shit up_. Jungkook let Little Jimmy burn for a little while longer as he stirred the noodles around and got a bowl from the cabinet. He put the flavoring in. Almost doing a little happy dance as the noodles slowly came to a finish, Jungkook put out Little Jimmy and served himself some ramen.

He sat at his small coffee table and happily slurped at his ramen and watched an episode of a random drama, getting sucked into the cheesy plot. It seemed to just be getting good.

_The schoolboy grabbed at the girl’s wrist, tugging her back as she turned to leave. “Wait, I want to show you something.”_

_“Ah.. okay, Byunghee.” She smiled sweetly at the bad boy, who was insistently tugging at her wrist._

_Byunghee led the girl up the stairs to his apartment, smiling when he finally reached the top floor. The pair stepped out onto the rooftop. The boy looked over at the girl, her eyes sparkling in the stars above her head._

_“Wow.. Byunghee, this is a great view!” She exclaimed, finally tearing her gaze away from the clusters of stars and looking at Byunghee._

_The boy blushed. “Not as pretty as you, Eunji.”_

_Eunji laughed, the light, melodious sound ringing around the open air of the rooftop. Byunghee laughed slightly, as their heads slowly, slowly, slowly got closer together and-_

The screen turned black.

Jungkook stared blankly at the screen for a moment, blinking. He waited for a commercial to come on, anything, but nothing came. His face fell in horror. Did the power go out? No! The drama was just getting good! He was going to kiss her on the rooftop, thats top-notch romantic shit right there!

The young boy waited for a sign that the power was out in slight disbelief. Maybe this was all just a terrible chilly dream. Then his sign came to him in a series of yells muffled by a wall and banging noises. Ah, yep, the power was definitely out.

“That drama was just getting to the best part! Eunji was about to kiss Byunghee! _And the stinkin’ power goes out!_ I can’t believe my bad luck. And now I’m cold! I’m cold and pissed and I don’t even know if Eunji kissed him!” The shouting of the distressed boy reached Jungkook’s ears. Jungkook sighed and pressed himself further into his blanket burrito. If that were a post on Instagram, he would repost it and tag it relatable, because he felt the same way.

The thing he didn’t expect was a blur of tanned skin and gingerbread to soar over his head and crash land on his bed. “Jungkook! I hope you don’t mind that I’m here right now. Jimin’s at the store working and I’m really cold and the power is out and I want to talk to someone.”

Jungkook’s jaw worked up and down before he finally spoke a reply to Taehyung. “Yeah.. uh- Yeah.. it’s fine, I guess. I have extra ramen on the stove if you want..” The younger raised a finger pointing to the pot on the stove.

“Oh, sweet, Jungkook you really do know how to give a good time.” Taehyung mumbled while walking over to the stove and spooning some ramen into a bowl. Jungkook’s ears turned a light pink. Did Taehyung even know what he just said? Was it a slip of the tongue? Jungkook shook his head and watched as Taehyung handled his bowl with odd grace. _Would he handle me like that in bed-_

Jungkook stopped that thought while it was still happening because he really did not need to get hot and heavy in his head and have steamy sausage fun time in his little cocoon of blankets while his noisy neighbor ate his food. He was sure that Taehyung would notice, tell Jimin, and then Jimin would harass him while he checked out his apples at the cash register of Jimin’s workplace.

“God, it’s cold as balls, and the power is out. I can’t even charge my phone, and it’s at 5%!” The older wailed, taking said phone out of his pocket and setting it on the table for Jungkook to look at as the younger took his own plate to the sink.

The black haired boy nodded and patted Taehyung’s head. “It’s okay. I know the pain of having an iPhone.” Jungkook took his own phone out and set it next to Taehyung’s.

Taehyung groaned. “I know right? Like I charge it, it’s 100%, and I just swipe and unlock it and next thing i know the battery is at 95%!” The boy facepalmed as he watched Jungkook slide into the seat across from him.

“I understand completely.”

“And Jimin! Jimin is so annoying about it. _Weh, why don’t you just get an Android? Get an Android, I haven’t charged my phone in 3 days and it’s at 40%! Why don’t you get an Android, it has an app where I can just shove it up my ass! Android! I can shove it up my whole fucking ass!”_

A smile spread across Jungkook’s face as he laughed at Taehyung’s poor impersonation of Jimin. His finger traced the edge of the glass of water he had gotten for himself and Taehyung. _“Get an Android, I can drop it in water just for the shits because I love taking unnecessary risks and dropping electronics in water!”_

Taehyung’s giggle made its way across the table to Jungkook’s ears, and they both smiled at each other’s dumb jokes about Jimin fucking his Android phone _(If he loves it so much, why doesn’t he just marry it?!)_ and talking about University. The slightly awkward air in the room slowly dissolved as the two boys chattered on endlessly.

“I mean, I’m happy we’re on break right now, but I just feel so useless lazing around! I feel like a professional lump on a log.” Taehyung motioned dramatically, emphasizing his words with a hand flourish.

“God, are you a Theater student? Because you’re acting like a stereotypical Theater kid. Like the overdramatic middle schooler who thinks he’s better than the rest of his classmates for getting the male lead role.” Jungkook shot playfully at the older.

Taehyung slid seamlessly into the role a dramatic middle school drama kid. “How _dare_ you! I can’t believe you would even compare me to some _middle schooler._ As if! I am in _eighth grade_ , I am basically not even a middle schooler anymore. Not even one little bit, Jeon Jungkook!”

The dumb expressions on Taehyung’s face had Jungkook doubled over in laughter in seconds. “Taehyung.. you’re so fucking dumb, oh my god.” He finally pulled himself up off the ground, wiping stray tears from the corners of his eyes. Jungkook was grinning so hard, he thought his face would freeze like that for the rest of his life.

“Did I do a good middle school drama kid impression? I did, didn’t I.” Flourishing his hands again, this time in the form of the classic jazz hands, Taehyung flipped his hair dramatically.

“I don’t know how you do it so well,” Jungkook breathed, still trying to regain control of his breathing, “but you are honestly too hilarious for your own good. Please seriously consider becoming a comedian.”

“Ah.. I don’t know about that. To be a comedian, you have to go in front of a crowd, and I’m not that big on stage fame.” The older rubbed his neck and recrossed his legs under the table, shifting slightly.

Jungkook smiled and poked at his hand. “Come on, you’d be great. Just think of all the little kids you would make happy with your jokes about captialism!”

Taehyung frowned. “Why would children know what capitalism is?”

Jungkook laughed again, for what seems like the billionth time that night. “I was joking, silly. Anyway.. What’s your major? I never did ask.. I feel kinda rude not asking, especially since we already covered mine.” He traced the edge of his water glass idly for another time.

“Oh, at KNUA?” Taehyung’s gaze lingered on Jungkook’s Korean National University of the Arts sweater that was peeking through his blankets. He fingered the sleeve of his hoodie. Was he nervous? “I’m a viola player for the school orchestra, but my major is actually Animation.”

Jungkook’s mouth split open into an awed grin. “Whoa, really? That’s so cool!”

Stunning brown eyes met his own. “..You think so? My mom told me it was stupid, but if it was what I was passionate about..”

“Yeah, I think it’s really cool! You can draw and stuff. It’s like magic. You draw stuff and then you just.. make it come to life. Like taking just a simple idea and putting it onto paper and breathing life into it.”

Taehyung looked down into the glass he cupped his hands around. “When you put it like that.. Yeah, it’s really magical.” He smiled gingerly. “Seeing everyone else’s finals they put together is so amazing.. Everyone is so original and pure and I’ve never seen anything that was the same in that class.”

As Taehyung elaborated on about his major, Jungkook watched his facial expressions slowly become more open. He nodded along with Taehyung’s explanations of certain topics in the class. The harsh winter winds that were raging outside for the past 3 hours slowly died down, unnoticed by the two boys at the table. Taehyung really started to get into Animation basics, when a shudder went through the building, and the lights flicked back on.

Jungkook blinked and looked around as Taehyung slowly stopped talking, distracted by the lights flickering back on. “Ah.. the lights are back on.” Dark eyes met Taehyung’s. “Are you going back to your apartment?”  _Are you leaving me here alone? Please don't leave me._ _  
_

A few moments pass as Taehyung considers the question.

“Why would I ever want to go home if you’re here with me?” And Taehyung swore that Jungkook’s million-wat smile could power the whole city of Seoul.

****  
  


Two hours, 2 bottles of orange juice, and 3 bags of bread later, Taehyung and Jungkook were bundled up in blankets watching the season finale of.. whatever drama they were even watching.

“Oh my God, I think this is when he-” Taehyung’s mouth was filled with bread before he could go on.

“Be quiet, I’ve never watched this before! I can’t have you spoiling it!” Jungkook hissed quietly, eyes focused on the small television. The older’s eyes slowly went back to the TV.

_Eunji, always beautiful, stood on the edge of the rooftop as Byunghee and his rag-tag group of friends fought with the jocks of the school._

_“Fuck off! Eunji is mine and I am hers! She’ll never love a total dipshit like you, anyway, fucking rude ass! I know how you treat her!” Byunghee spat as he dodged another swing from Kim Sungjae, captain of the baseball team._

_“You smell like dirt, you filthy fucking rat! Eunji doesn’t want you. I’ve known this ever since I laid eyes on her.” Sungjae sneered back at the shorter boy. Sungjae’s second-in-command, Jihoon, shot a wary glance at his best friend. The captain shot Jihoon a silencing look._

_“Eunji isn’t interested in dicks like you!”_

_“Who said?”_

_“Eunji!”_

_“Who the fuck said I was here for Eunji?!”_

_The fighting came to a halt. Byunghee lowered his fists cautiously. “..What?”_

_Sungjae clenched his teeth as his eyes began to water. “I said.. who the fuck said I was here for Eunji?”_

_The messy-haired boy squinted in confusion. “You said you were fighting for Eunji’s heart.. right?”_

_The varsity baseball player avoided Byunghee’s confused look. “I never said Eunji.” By the time the last syllable left Sungjae’s mouth, the rest of the team and Byunghee’s group left the three students on the rooftop. A chilled breeze slid through their legs._

_“Eunji.. Eunji is my cousin. I want to protect her from.. From people like you, Byunghee.” Sungjae’s fists clenched and color slowly filled his cheeks a dusty rose color._

_Eunji stepped up between the two previous quarrellers. “Sungjae.. the truth. Tell him the truth.” She looked at her cousin with trusting eyes and patted his arm comfortingly._

_The tan baseball player’s eyes flickered from Eunji to Byunghee, the latter still giving him a questioning look. “Can you step out for a second, Eunji?”_

_Eunji nodded, and smiled slightly as she left the two schoolboys on the rooftop._

_“What.. What do you mean?” Byunghee questioned as he stared at his (ex?) nemesis._

_The boy in question sighed. “Eunji is my mother’s sister’s daughter. Therefore, she is my cousin.”_

_“No, I mean.. Why are you here, if you aren’t fighting for Eunji? I thought you were trying to take her from me.”_

_Sungjae bit his lip and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He sighed. “For you.”_

_Byunghee blinked. “What?”_

_“I was fighting for you, Byunghee.” Sungjae stepped forward a bit and grabbed Byunghee’s wrist._

_Byunghee looked down at Sungjae’s fingers around his wrist. He gently removed his hands from Sungjae’s grasp. “Is.. Is this some sort of cruel joke?”_

_Sungjae’s eyes turned desperate and sad. “Byunghee, please understand, I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to turn out like this at all.”_

_“I don’t understand, Sungjae!”_

_“If you would just let me explain-”_

_“Why me? You hate me! I thought you would fall in love with Eunji’s best friend, Sooyoung! Not have a best friend crush on me!”_

_“..I don’t want to be your best friend, Byunghee-”_

_“Then what?! What were you going to tell me?”_

_Sungjae grasped both of Byunghee’s wrists one more time and looked him in the eyes. The baseball player had to fight the urge to melt when he looked into Byunghee’s lined eyes. “Byunghee.. I really like you.”_

The scene cut off there. As the ending credits rolled, wrapping the season up, Jungkook stared, wide eyed. “Is that allowed? Did that really just happen?”

Taehyung smiled at Jungkook’s wide eyed stare at the television. “Yep. I couldn’t believe they let a gay character who wasn’t a background character on a drama! People are finally getting some representation.”

“God, this drama is so good. I thought for sure Sungjae was fighting for Eunji!” Jungkook blathered on. “I never imagined that she was his _cousin_.”

“I never thought that they would actually go through with Sungjae being gay and having a crush on Byunghee!”

Jungkook giggled. “That explains why he was a total dick to Byunghee the first and second season.” He sighed and fell back into his blanket taco. “I really can’t believe they did it.”

“Yeah, Jimin couldn’t either.” Taehyung stated distractedly, trying to get at a hard to reach place to scratch his back. “He should be done with his shift soon.”

“Tell him to hurry his sexy ass up.” Jungkook’s voice was muffled, sounding from deep inside of his blanket fortress.

“Ooh, Jungkook, you naughty beast. I’m telling Jimin you’re after his ass.”

“I’m not after his ass, stupid! I just think he’s sexy.”

“So.. you’re after his ass.”

_“I’m not after his ass!”_

“After whose ass?” Jimin, the sexy bastard, waltzed into Jungkook’s apartment, hanging his raincoat and taking off his shoes by the door.

“Ah, Jimin, we were just speaking about you. Jungkook thinks you’re-” Jungkook shoved a socked foot in Taehyung’s mouth before he had the chance to speak again.

“Aw, Jungkookie, do you think I’m hot?” The godly boy pretended to walk down the runway, posing in front of Jungkook in the most odd poses.

“Ew, Jimin. How did you know he was here, anyway?” Jungkook took his foot out of Taehyung’s nasty mouth.

Jimin put his phone in his back pocket. “I heard his screaming about that new drama.”

“It’s not that new anymore, we’re going into the third season!” Taehyung exclaimed, shaking Jimin’s leg. “Third season!”

“Isn’t that Sungjae guy gay? About time he admitted it to Byungbyung.”

Jungkook nodded. “It was very emotional.”

Jimin chuckled and ruffled Taehyung’s hair. “Glad you had fun, you dip.” Taehyung smiled up at Jimin, and Jimin smiled back. And it was in that moment, Jungkook felt like he was intruding on something. The obvious connection that Jimin and Taehyung had with each other made Jungkook’s stomach feel weird. It made his chest feel tight and he looked away. There was a fire burning in his stomach, and it wasn’t a warm, happy burning like Little Jimmy. Jungkook had experienced this burning many times in high school, watching his best friends go off with their new, better friends, better than Jungkook. Jungkook was jealous.

Jungkook scrunched his face up and rolled to the side. “Okay, get out.”

Taehyung had the nerve to look confused. “What?”

“I.. need to sleep. I’m really tired. Get out.”

Jimin seemed to get the message and lugged Taehyung up until the boy was flopped over his shoulder. “See you, Jungkook, don’t forget to buy more apples at the supermarket and see me more often.” The cheeky boy winked at his younger friend. “I get lonely, y’know?” Jimin picked up his shoes and raincoat and started walking out the door.

Taehyung raised his head and waved bye to Jungkook. “Bye, Kookie! See you later, sayonara!” He smiled his rectangle smile and disappeared behind the door frame.

Jungkook stared after him for a bit, hoping that he would maybe come back. He saw a flash of blond hair, a young face, a crooked toothed smile, an _I’ll come play with you later, Jungkookie!_ And he laughed. He laughed a sad, broken little laugh. He knew Taehyung wouldn’t come back. He knew he would find another best friend and leave him in the sandbox, on the playground, in the library, in the halls, spouting a beautiful lie Jungkook would’ve loved to believe. And he knew Taehyung would leave, and leave Jungkook alone, like everyone else did.

Because Jungkook knew he was fine on his own.

He was always _fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS WHEN I MEANT TO SAVE IT..... oops! :p  
> anyway i'm sorry if there's any awkward spelling mistakes or errors bc my editor is kinda.. sleeping right now lol.. they always are asleep omg  
> i really need a beta reader tho.. so if ur interested.. hmu @ my tumblr (bonsungan and/or hztaoism)


	5. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare sing a SHINee song right now, or I’m making you walk home.”

The hardest thing about living by yourself, in Jungkook’s point of view, was deciding on getting hot chocolate mix or cereal. Hot chocolate was nice and sweet, and reminded him of second grade and rainy days. But Oreo-O’s, those were delicious, like little Oreos already dipped in the milk and taking a one way ticket to Jungkook’s digestive system. He held the two items of choice in his hands. Jungkook looked at the prices. Maybe he could buy both? He shrugged, putting both of the chocolate sweets into his basket.

“Do you have a chocolate addiction or something? That’s a lot of chocolate..” A wild Taehyung appeared behind Jungkook, simultaneously scaring the shit out of Jungkook and annoying the shit out of Jungkook.

“Well, do you mind your fucking business at the grocery store?” Jungkook spat, and then quietly apologized to the distressed looking mother watching the pair interact while her children ran amuck. Lower, he stated, “Can you please not scare me while I’m around children? I have already pissed off enough mothers in South Korea that I think they’ve started a pact to run me out of town.”

Taehyung chuckled, turning to the cereals on the aisle. “I didn’t know you were going to be here, but I saw you and I didn’t want to just scream out your name and have everyone look at me. Then Jimin would get in trouble again.” Jungkook tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion.

“Why would Jimin get in trouble for something you did?”

“I’m not allowed to enter the store anymore because I picked an orange from the bottom of the orange pile and all of the produce fell onto the ground.” Taehyung smiled sheepishly. “And when I say all of it, I mean _all of it._ I had to pay for 30 pounds of various fruits because some of them splattered or got extremely bruised or people stepped on them.. It wasn’t a good time.”

Jungkook pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Tae, what are we going to do with you? You’re just sneaking around in here for no reason.”

At the mention of a nickname, the corners of Taehyung’s lips perked up. “Tae?”

“Yeah, I called you Tae. Jimin’s rubbing off on me.” Jungkook huffed and looked off to the side, looking for Jimin.

Jungkook was too late to realize what the growing smirk on Taehyung’s face meant before it was too late. “Oh, Jimin’s rubbing off on you? How does it feel? Do you guys do it in the break room? Jimin almost got fired for doing that last time.”

The lewd comment set Jungkook’s cheeks on fire. “That’s not what I meant and you know it, Kim Taehyung! You suck!”

“No, I swallow."

_“Taehyung, be quiet! There are children around here!”_

“Then stop yelling, Kookie.”

Jungkook was about to snap at Taehyung for being a sassy asshole and using a nickname on him until someone cleared their throat at the end of the aisle. A buff, broad-shouldered man in a work uniform eyed Taehyung with distaste. “Kim Taehyung, I thought I told you you are not to set foot in this store anymore.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened. “I.. I was just here to give Jimin his lunch! I promise, I’ll be gone in a few minutes, I swear.” The trembling in Taehyung’s voice made the man squint.

“Last time you said that, you knocked over the stuffed animal display.” The rough voice grinded out. The man slowly started moving forward.

Jungkook, to say the least, was nothing short of scared shitless. This man was the most terrifying grocery store employee he had ever seen in his short 18 years of life. With a wicked scar running horizontally across his bicep, menacing glare, and gelled back hair, Jungkook was ready to grab Taehyung’s arm and run for the hills. He didn’t take this guy as the type to fuck around.

But Taehyung seemed to stay cool under pressure. “I’ll be out, watch me leave.”

The man sighed. “I’ll give you 10 minutes to get your groceries and leave. If you go over the limit, I’m contacting the authorities.”

Taehyung nodded and saluted the stone faced grocery store clerk. The clerk gave him the ‘I’m watching you’ sign and stalked off.

Jungkook gasped and grasped Taehyung’s arm to balance himself. “Jesus Christ, does that happen all the time?”

The older shrugged. “Yeah, he’s a real softie though. He just looks tough.” Taehyung picked up Jungkook’s basket that he had unknowingly dropped out of fear and handed it to Jungkook. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

Rolling his eyes, Jungkook replied, “What do you think I’m doing? I’m shopping for groceries because I’m starved. What are you doing?”

“I visited Jimin to give him his lunch. He forgot it at my apartment.” Taehyung shrugged, pulling the sack lunch from behind his back. “I haven’t found him yet.”

The strange fire that had ignited in Jungkook that one afternoon paid him a visit. It licked at his insides and almost made him blush from unexplained frustration. “Did you really walk two miles to the grocery store to visit Jimin?”

Taehyung frowned at Jungkook’s suddenly unreadable mood and the strange emotion in his voice. “Well, he complains when he gets home because he forgot his lunch, and it’s annoying to deal with, so I just brought it to him. Nothing much to it. And he wasn’t lying the other day, he does get lonely at the store.” He swung the paper bag idly by his waist, glancing around the isle just in case Jimin magically appeared to take his lunch away.

Jungkook bit his lip to try to contain the words that threatened to burst out of his mouth. But alas, his efforts were in vain. “Is Jimin your fucktoy or something? Is he your boyfriend? Is that why he’s always over at your apartment, constantly touching you and petting you?”

The look of surprise and slight hurt on Taehyung’s face made Jungkook regret his harshly spoken words immediately, but he had to have his question answered. He wanted to know.

When Taehyung started laughing, it was Jungkook’s turn to be surprised. The older boy’s laugh turned from a soft giggling to loud chuckling, to full on laughing. “Oh Jungkook.. You’re so naive and young, it’s adorable, honestly, honestly.” Taehyung, still laughing, patted his younger friend’s cheeks and beamed at him. “Jimin is my _cousin,_ silly.”

Jungkook could only describe this feeling as static. His face was static, his mind was static, his emotions were static.

“I bet you feel really stupid right now.” Taehyung spoke quietly, patting his cheeks again. Jungkook finally nodded slowly.

“I feel extremely stupid.” The younger replied. “I’m sorry for just.. yelling at you like that. I don’t know what came over me. I thought I was in control of my emotions, but I guess not.”

Taehyung laughed and pulled Jungkook into a bone-crushing hug. “Aw, Jungkook, you don’t need to apologize, I already knew you were sorry by the look on your face!” The still giggling boy pulled back and smiled that beautiful smile down at Jungkook, and Jungkook feels like his mouth is filled with cotton and the vengeful, piercing burning that had resided in his stomach spread to his chest, making him feel lightheaded. Jungkook smiled back at Taehyung.

It seemed Jimin had the most _perfect_ cockblocking skills, because at that moment, the tan boy rounded the corner. “Oh, Taehyung, Jungkook!” He smiled at them. “Is that my lunch? Please, oh my God, I’m so starved, they don’t feed us anything in this godforsaken store, please give me my lunch.” Taehyung laughed and tossed the bag to Jimin, who caught it not-so-gracefully.

“Glad to see that you’re glad to see me for once!” Taehyung proclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and fake pouting. “Oppa, you really have some nerve!”

“Fuck you, I’m your hyung, not your oppa.” Jimin pouted, opening his lunch and digging into his granola bar.

Jungkook fiddled with his ear piercing. “How did you know we were over here, anyway?”

“I could hear your couple’s quarrels from across the store.” Jimin smirked smugly. Jungkook felt warmth searing through his body and could feel the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment.

“Jiminie, you’re so embarrassing. We’re not dating.” Taehyung slung an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

Jimin scoffed and shoved more of his granola bar into his mouth. “Not yet, anyway.”

Jungkook almost screamed and covered his face with his hands. “You’re both the most mortifying people to hang around!”

“Hey, you called me a fuckboy!” Granola flew from his lips as he criticized the youngest of the two. “Oops, how rude of me. Talking with my mouth full.”

“We accept your apology.” Taehyung responded.

“This isn’t The Giver, Taehyung, be quiet.”

“Precision of language, Jonas.”

Jimin groaned. Jungkook felt the same way. “Honestly, you’re embarrassing, Taehyung, even Jimin knows.”

Taehyung gave Jimin a thumbs up and tugged Jungkook away. “Let’s leave, or I’m going to get my ass kicked by Scary Grocery Store Man. Bye, Jiminie!”

Jungkook turned his head and waved his goodbye to Jimin, who placed the last piece of his granola bar onto his tongue and wiggled his fingers after him. “Good luck with that boy, Jungkookie!”

“Don’t call me that!” Jungkook yelled back, Taehyung smiling as he loaded Jungkook’s basket items onto the conveyor belt at the register. Jungkook turned back to the register and pulled his wallet out.

“That will be 10,000 won.” The cashier smiled as Jungkook fished out won from his wallet. She took it from his hands easily and gave him back his change. “Thank you for shopping, sir.” He smiled and bowed his head.

Taehyung took the bag of groceries and followed Jungkook out of the store. “Do you have a car somewhere?”

Jungkook nodded and pointed to a small black car. “Right there.” He fished his keys out of his jacket and began to walk to his car. The older boy trailed after him and set the groceries in the back seat as Jungkook got into the car. The dark haired boy waited for Taehyung to get into the car, but no door opened. He leaned over to see out of the back window, seeing Taehyung waving to him. Jungkook squinted and rolled down the window. “Get the fuck in the car.”

“I don’t want to trouble you or anything..” Taehyung scratched his head bashfully.

Jungkook sighed. “How would you be troubling me? We live in the same apartment complex, you live right next door to me. Like, I hear you screaming every single day, and that is more troubling than driving two miles back to our apartment building.”

“But still..”

“No buts! Get in the car, Taehyung.”

Taehyung huffed as he opened the passenger seat door and slid onto the cool leather seats. “God, your car is freezing!”

“No shit, Sherlock, it’s almost freezing outside.” Taehyung opened his mouth to say something, but Jungkook already knew what was coming this time and interrupted him before he could say anything. “Don’t you dare sing a SHINee song right now, or I’m making you walk home.”

Taehyung pouted as Jungkook turned the key and the engine ignited. He pulled smoothly out of the parking space and onto the busy streets of Seoul.

When Jungkook glanced over at Taehyung at a red light, he saw the boy leaning against the cold window, obviously not seeing Jungkook looking at him. And what Jungkook saw worried him.

Taehyung looked tired, immensely tired. His eyes were foggy as he stared into space, seemingly thinking extremely hard about something. Jungkook could see the faint worry lines on Taehyung’s face as his expression was uncharacteristically grave. His body was extremely stiff and his fingers kept twitching on his leg, sometimes grasping tightly onto his jeans. Stuttering breaths escaped almost silently from his slightly chapped lips. Jungkook tilted his head at Taehyung for the second time that day. Why did Taehyung look so.. nervous? This was really, really unlike him. Taehyung was always happy, always yelling and energetic.

The light turned green, and Jungkook gently pressed on the gas. He turned his attention back to the road. This was obviously a private moment for Taehyung, and he shouldn’t be intruding in his personal space, but Jungkook couldn’t help it.

“..You okay?”

The short question caused Taehyung to jump slightly, turning towards Jungkook. He smiled at Jungkook, looking completely like the Taehyung he knew. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about my rent being due soon.”

“Ah, it’s expensive, isn’t it. The prices we pay to live in Seoul.” Taehyung laughed at this, nodding along.

“It’s not that expensive, I just hate doing it.” The older shrugged and watched as Jungkook pulled into the apartment complex parking lot.

“It’s expensive for me right now, I just paid for my new textbooks and wow, if I thought I was poor then, I’m poor as hell now!” Jungkook laughed sadly, thinking about his hurting bank account.

“Ugh, that’s right. The new semester is starting up.” Taehyung groaned and hit his head with his hand. “At least I didn’t sign up for an 8 AM class.”

Jungkook pocketed his keys and unbuckled his seatbelt, looking miserably at Taehyung. “I have a 9 AM class..”

Taehyung gasped and put a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder as a reassuring gesture. “I promise, you’ll get through this. Be strong, little one. 9 AM classes are for the warriors. And you, are a warrior.” With his hand, Taehyung knighted Jungkook. “You are now a warrior. Study hard, little warrior.”

Jungkook laughed and got out of the car, locking the door after Taehyung shut his door and got the groceries out of the back seat. “You’re ridiculous.” He smiled to himself. They both began to climb the steps to the third floor. They chattered mindlessly until they reached Jungkook’s apartment.

The boy unlocked his door and stepped in. “Ah, it’s still so cold in here! I’m disappointed.” Taehyung scolded Jungkook’s apartment, setting the groceries on the table. Jungkook nodded in agreement and began unpacking the bags, putting his beloved oranges on the counter and the few apples he had gotten in his nearly empty fridge. He shuffled over to the last two items in his bag, the hot chocolate mix and Oreo-O’s, and clutched them to his chest.

“At least I have you to keep me warm, chocolate lovers..” He sighed, hugging them tighter. A snort sounded from Taehyung. “Hey, be quiet, I love my chocolate and oranges.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes playfully. “Anyway.. I’m going back to my apartment because it’s actually warm in there. I’ll see you later, chocolate lover.” The light brown haired boy waved and headed out of Jungkook’s apartment.

Jungkook wanted to call him back. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, 4 months of isolation suddenly rushing back to kick him in the ass. But he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to annoy Taehyung with his stupid problems and his annoying clinginess that had probably driven away many of his friends before. He didn’t want to lose Taehyung like he had lost Namjoon. He didn’t want a repeat of his most heart-crushing friendship break up, even if he had only known Taehyung for 4 months, not 4 years.

He set his chocolate down and took a shaky breath.

He’s going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Shaking and Rumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt bad, lying to Jimin, especially after what he had just said, minus the implications at Taehyung and Jungkook having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i've been gone :(((  
> this week at school was really busy and i've had no time to write at all and i was really excited to write this chapter 
> 
> this took a week and some to update OTL
> 
> and from here on out..  
> i'm sorry.

The door closed behind the rushed college student with so much force, it almost knocked Jungkook off balance, which would be unfortunate for his steaming hot coffee and the front of his shirt. Jungkook set his coffee on the kitchen table and threw his backpack across the room, sighing as he sank onto a kitchen chair. The lesson his Trigonometry professor gave his class today put his head in a whirl. Who knew triangles could be so confusing?

Jungkook absently took a sip of his coffee. He had been in that class for two weeks now, and he still got confused between a sine and a cosine. What the fuck was a tangent? Fingers tightened around the plastic of the coffee cup as Jungkook realized that Wikipedia couldn’t help him out of this one.

Shivering, he set his half empty cup on the table and reached for his phone. As he scrolled through his texts, he felt like something was off. Idly thumbing through random texts from Jimin _(Why haven’t you come to visit me? I’m so lonely, Kookie, and you won’t even bring me a lunch.)_ , the boy exhaled, annoyed. Why couldn’t he figure out what was missing? This was just like being in Algebra II back in America all over again. He looked over to the wall he shared with Taehyung. Jungkook waited for a random bout of screaming.

No sounds came from Taehyung’s seemingly abandoned apartment.

Eyebrows furrowing, Jungkook waited a few more minutes, having an intense staredown with the wall. Nothing. No noise. No screaming. Not even loud breathing.

A chill squirmed its way down Jungkook’s spine. Taehyung was never this quiet. _Maybe,_ Jungkook pondered, stepping to his window, _He’s out and about, doing things Taehyung would do, like feed pigeons in a park. Or try to ice skate in a frozen water fountain._ But as his eyes scanned the parking lot, Taehyung’s old red sedan from 2003 sat in it’s usual parking spot, vacant. Jungkook’s front teeth worried at his bottom lip as his eyes flitted over to the direction of Taehyung’s apartment. Maybe he was helping out with Jimin at the grocery store?

Smiling, Jungkook pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Jimin.

 

**hey, is tae w/ u?**

**Nah, he’s at his apartment today, why?**

 

Jungkook’s smile fell from his face. Should he tell Jimin that Taehyung is acting strange? A pulling in his stomach told him _no, don’t do it, you can find out for yourself._ So he took action.

 

**oh, nvm. he just walked in right now**

**Okay good. I would’ve been really worried if not. Have fun Jungkookie~ Use a condom~ Make sure to use LOL (lots of lube)~**

**be quiet**

 

He felt bad, lying to Jimin, especially after what he had just said, minus the implications at Taehyung and Jungkook having sex. Jungkook shoved his phone in his pocket, making up his mind. He was going to go see why the fuck Taehyung was so quiet.

Quietly closing his own door behind him, Jungkook ambled to Taehyung’s door. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, this time a bit louder. Again, no answer. Breathing a bit hard, dread slowly crawling into the pit of his stomach, he tried the doorknob. The knob twisted, and with a gentle push, the door silently opened, revealing the abnormally dark and messy room to Jungkook’s eyes.

Jungkook slowly ventured in, too scared to make a noise or even breathe. Scanning the room, his eyes stopped when he got to a large lump of blankets in Taehyung’s bed. Puffing out a breath of relief, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. “Ah, he’s just sleeping.”

The younger made to turn around and walk back to his room when a small sniffle made its way to Jungkook’s ears. He turned his head back to the pile of blankets that hid Taehyung beneath them. Freeing the door from his iron grip, Jungkook slowly crossed the room to get to Taehyung’s bed. Another muffled sniffle could be heard from the mound. Getting a closer look, Jungkook could barely see the top of Taehyung’s head lain on top of his pillow, surrounded by blankets.

“Hey.. Taehyung, are you okay?” Jungkook murmurs softly, lightly placing his weight on the edge of the mattress. Taehyung seemed to stop sniffling, and probably breathing, as he slowly processed Jungkook’s presence in his room, right next to him. The younger boy could tell he was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t there so Jungkook would just go back to his apartment. But Jungkook, like a mule, wouldn’t budge.

“I can still see you, you know.”

More silence chased after the last syllable that left Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook believed it was about a minute before the next sound left someone’s mouth. And when it did, it wasn’t Jungkook, and it broke his heart.

Taehyung brought his hands away from his face, revealing his tear-stained face, his eyes squeezed together tightly to try to fight the tears cascading down his face. Agonized sobs ripped themselves from his throat, leaving Taehyung’s mouth as a sour note in his heart-wrenching symphony. His hair was disheveled, like he hadn’t brushed it or left his bed in at least a day. Pain erupted in Jungkook’s chest, flaring through his nerves, and he couldn’t feel his face. Seeing the elder, who was usually so happy and smiling all the time, in such a sensitive and vulnerable state, Jungkook knew this much pain could only be caused emotionally.

Gently shifting Taehyung so he was sitting up a bit, Jungkook took the older’s face in his hands, wiping his tears off of his cheeks. “Tae, Taehyung, Tae, what’s wrong?” Taehyung hiccupped and slightly shook his head, his chest heaving for air, stuttering a bit as his sobs still shook his body. “What’s wrong, Taehyung, please, I promise you can tell me.”

Taehyung’s face crumpled up and he covered his face with his hands again. He let out an excruciating wail, his shoulders shaking like a house in a California earthquake. He shook his head once more, breaths leaving him in stutters and entering him in hiccups.

Tears stung the corners of Jungkook’s eyes as he slowly gathered Taehyung into his arms, delicately removing Taehyung’s hands from his face. He wiped Taehyung’s tears off of his _(ethereal, stunning)_ face, Jungkook’s hands lingering as his thumbs cleared away the tears. Suddenly, hands wrapped around Jungkook’s wrists, gripping them tight, and Jungkook looked from the hands to their owner’s face, which was looking up at Jungkook with those eyes that had hidden something for so long, and that something had finally made itself known.

Taehyung, his eccentric, weird, playful, _beautiful_ Taehyung, was breaking in his arms, was probably already broken from the start, and Jungkook was ignorant to it the whole time. He _knew_ something wasn’t okay, he _knew_ Taehyung was hiding something, he _knew_ and he _didn’t fucking do anything to protect him-_

Hands tightened on Jungkook’s wrists. “Jungkook..” Taehyung started, a hiccup interrupting him. “Jungkook.. It’s not your fault.” Taehyung’s grip on Jungkook’s wrists slackened a bit, which caused them to shake even more as another tremorous sob worked its way from his chest out of his mouth. “Just.. please,” His gaze met the younger’s silent one again, “Please don’t leave me, oh God, please don’t leave me.”

The lump in Jungkook’s throat grew in size as all he could do was watch Taehyung break down for a second time in his arms. Jungkook pulled Taehyung closer and stroked his hair, murmuring in his ear and gently rocking him back and forth.

 

About 15 minutes later, Taehyung could breathe enough to speak. Wiping stray tears from the corners of his eyes, Taehyung’s breath still slightly shuddering, Jungkook dared to speak. “Can you tell me what’s wrong, Taehyung?”

Sniffing slightly, Taehyung nodded and drew a short breath. “I think that was just a really.. really bad anxiety attack.” He rubbed at his wrist self consciously and went on. “I know on the outside, I seem like a really big goofball, and I’m probably a load of fun.. I’m like that on the inside, too.

“I’m just an anxious wreck on the inside most of the time, but at the same time I really love being goofy and weird and making people smile because of it, but.. I just get really bad anxiety about being like that, being myself.” Taehyung smiled shakily, finally meeting Jungkook’s eyes, if only for a second. “But Jimin got really fed up with me today. He told me it was really annoying, how overly stupid and dumb I am most of the time.” He shifted uncomfortably, as if he were picturing the conversation in his head. “I know he didn’t mean it, and that he just has a really short temper, but.. I just can’t help thinking he secretly hates me and he’s only best friends with me out of pity.”

“Oh, Taehyung..” Jungkook begun, trailing off. “Jimin loves you so much, I really don’t think you know how much he loves you. He said he would kick my ass out of this apartment complex if he caught me trying to mess with you.” That caused Taehyung to giggle a bit.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Taehyung laughed an airy little laugh. “I’m happy he did.”

Jungkook grinned and passed Taehyung the tissue box. His elder thanked him as he completely cleaned his face of any wetness.

“Are you hungry?” Jungkook questioned a few minutes later, after Taehyung had left to change into cleaner clothes.

“Just a teeny little bit.” He shows an example of how hungry he is by pinching his fingers together very closely. “Do you see that gap between my fingers?”

“No.”

“I’m that hungry.”

Jungkook stared. “So.. You’re not hungry.”

“I am! Just not starving, just a little bit.”

“..You make no sense!”

Taehyung pouted and put his hands on his hips. “You’re such a brat, Jeon Jungkook. Yes, I’m hungry.”

Jungkook stood up. “Then I’ll be right back.” He exited Taehyung’s apartment, leaving the older standing in the middle of his messy room, confused. Jungkook grabbed his backpack and dug through it, tossing out old papers from a semester ago and pencils that were sharpened down to the eraser until he found his wallet. How his wallet got that far down his backpack of mysterious wonders, nobody will ever know. With his wallet finding its rightful place in Jungkook’s front pocket, he sauntered back over to Taehyung’s apartment.

Taehyung eyed his wallet, hidden in his pocket. “Is that your wallet, or are you just happy to see me?” Jungkook’s mouth swung open, blushing wildly as he pulled his wallet out of his front pocket.

“It’s my fucking wallet, you turd! Why would I ever get a boner for you?!” Jungkook’s blush only increased as Taehyung’s laughter grew wilder.

“Your face is so fucking red, oh my God, Hyuna could make a new single off of it: Red 2.” Taehyung slapped his knee, bending over because he was laughing so hard at his pun. “Red 2! Get it? Because Hyuna has a song named Red-”

“I get it, I get it! Aish, you’re such a handful sometimes!” The younger exhaled sharply, massaging his temples. “Giving me a headache.. Christ almighty, Taehyung, get your shoes, we’re going out.”

Taehyung’s eyes lit up like a child’s eyes when you took them to a toy store. “You’re gonna take me out to eat food?”

“Yes.”

Cheering, Taehyung put on his shoes and skipped outside his apartment. Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to skip down three flights of stairs?”

“Yes!”

Sighing, Jungkook followed his hyper friend down the stairs, earning questioning looks from their neighbors. “At least be quiet about it, just a little bit, everyone’s looking at us..”

“Good!”

“Stop giving me one word answers!”

“No!”

Jungkook buried his face in his hands. He was starting to regret taking Taehyung out to eat, and they weren’t even to his car yet. His left hand was suddenly yanked from his face as Taehyung started tugging him by his wrist toward his car. “Come on, slowpoke, hurry up. Stop moping, you’re going to eat!” He turned to make a snide remark to his friend, but stopped when he felt fingers interlocking with his own, pulling insistently as Taehyung guided him. They stopped at his car.

“Okay, get in the car.” Jungkook pointed to the passenger seat of his car. Taehyung slipped his hand out of Jungkook’s, clapping his hands together excitedly and running around the car, climbing into the passenger seat. Opening the drivers door, Jungkook settled into his own seat, going through the motions of turning the car on, backing out of his parking spot, and pulling onto the streets of Seoul.

While driving around Seoul, Taehyung would point at various restaurants, deciding on a restaurant, then changing his mind at the last second.

“Please.. just decide a restaurant.” Jungkook moaned, almost to the point of wanting to slam his head repeatedly on the steering wheel in hopes of knocking himself out.

Taehyung considered Jungkook’s plea for a second, and to Jungkook’s surprise, accepted. “Alright. Follow my directions.”

After following Taehyung’s odd directions, they ended up at a small, secluded phở restaurant. The restaurant seemed to be mildly busy, and nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them.

“Alright, let’s go in.” Jungkook moved to open the door, but Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Wait.”

Jungkook almost screamed. _This is it,_ he thought panickedly, _This is where he ditches me, just like Namjoon. This is the point where he punches me in the nose and steals my car and leaves me at a phở place in  the middle of Seoul. This is when he sucks my dick and then expects me to pay him $200 for it, and if I don’t pay him right then and there, the gang Jimin probably leads will just jump out of nowhere and kick my ass and take my money and my car-_

“Jungkook! Are you even listening to me? You look like a scared cat.” Taehyung’s voice cut through Jungkook’s anxious internal monologue. “I was asking, are you okay? You were really zoned there while you were driving here, I got a bit nervous.. I thought you were going to crash the car or something.”

Zoned? Was Jungkook stressed? He felt really out of touch with himself. Was he stressed?

“Hey. Stop being so stressed out, alright? You’re like, 13 years old.”

“That would make you 14!”

“I’m still older though.”

Jungkook grumbled and got out of the car. _Stupid Taehyung._ Said stupid Taehyung got out of the car and ran into the phở restaurant. He was about to yell at him to come back, that they probably didn’t want a hyperactive 20 year old running around in their restaurant, but it seemed the owner knew him. As Jungkook walked inside, Taehyung had already been seated and motioned for Jungkook to sit down. Dazedly, he shuffled to the brunet and sat down.

“How do you know the owner..?” He questioned, knitting his eyebrows together.

“Oh, he’s my friend’s dad. We always came here after school in high school with Jimin.” Two hot bowls of phở were placed in front of the two boys. “Ah, thank you~”

“Any time, Taehyung.” The restaurant owner smiled at Taehyung, excusing himself back to the kitchen.

Helping themselves to the bowls of delicious food, they both talked about various experiences from their childhoods.

“No, I think I have the weirdest childhood memory. My friends back in grade school days used to call me Monkey. It was because when I was young I went to the zoo and I got spit on by a chimp, right? And I told my friends, and they said I was the chimpanzee’s enemy, a monkey. So they still call me Monkey.” Taehyung finished proudly, setting his chopsticks next to the bowl. Jungkook almost launched phở out of his nose.

“Are you serious? A chimpanzee spit on you?” Taehyung nodded. “What the heck?”

“Yeah, I don’t know either!” The older laughed, watching Jungkook slurp the last of his noodles.

Jungkook followed Taehyung’s lead and put his chopsticks next to his bowl of phở. “You know, I’ve always wanted to say something to you.” The statement lit a strange fire in Taehyung’s eyes.

“What?”

The younger closed his eyes and exhaled. “Your hair reminds me of ginger bread.” He opened his eyes and saw Taehyung look a bit off-put. “What did you want me to say?”

“I expected anything but ‘Your hair reminds me of ginger bread.’”

“Shut up, you big baby.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and swatted at Jungkook from across the table. “Be quiet, or I’m going to steal your car.”


	7. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Promise?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, I promise. No matter what happens."_

“Ahh, he got me again!” Taehyung yelled as the pink ghost fucked Pac-Man over. 10 tickets dispensed from the bottom of the machine, yanked out by Taehyung’s hands. “Why is he in Super Smash Bros. again?”

Jungkook shrugged, his eyes trained on the 100-point hole in the skeeball lane. “It was probably a joke, but he’s actually an okay character.” He drew his hand back and rolled the ball onto the lane forcefully. The ball hit the small ramp, flew up in the air, and hit the edge of the 100-point bumper, before gracefully falling off of the bumper and rolling down to the 10-point hole at the bottom of the rink. Groaning, Jungkook threw his hands in the air, his right hand almost punching Taehyung in the face. “Fucking Pac-Man messed me up!”

“And you almost punched me in the nose!” Taehyung pouted, flicking Jungkook in the back of the head and picking up a skeeball. “Let me try, let me try.”

“Fine.” Jungkook scoots to the side. “Get it in the 100-point hole.”

“I’m trying!” His hand swung back and pitched the ball forward, releasing the ball onto the runway of the game. The skeeball rocketed toward the gently sloping ramp, took off, and landed right in the 100-point hole. “Oh my God. I did it!” The older boy exclaimed, pointing at the scoreboard, the ‘2’ in ‘280’ switching to a ‘3’. “380 points! Jungkookie!”

Jungkook’s mouth widened into a smile. “Yeah, 380 points. Good job.”  He didn’t tell Taehyung the minimum score you were supposed to have to get a prize was supposed to be 800, and they only got 40 tickets from the machine. Taehyung yanked the tickets from the skeeball machine again.

“Only 40? But I got it in the 100-point hole!” Taehyung sighed, sticking out his bottom lip. “I should have gotten at least 10 bonus tickets.”

“I don’t know why we only got 40. Probably because I suck at skeeball..” Jungkook snagged the tickets from his pouting counterpart’s hand and shoving it into their bag of tickets.

“We have like,” Taehyung started counting on his fingers, thinking, “500 tickets now.” His fingers encircled Jungkook’s forearm, dragging him toward the prize area. “Let’s go get something from the prize area thing!”

“Only 3 lollipops for 500 tickets?” Jungkook’s jaw dropped at the worn-looking woman on the opposite side of the counter. “It should be at least 10!”

The woman sighed, handing the bag of tickets back to the confused pair. “3 lollipops for 500 tickets, or you get more tickets and come back.” Taehyung huffed and scanned the prize area for something that cost 500 tickets or less. His eyes landed on a lava lamp, and he gasped.

“Jungkook, look at that lava lamp!” He pulled Jungkook down to where his head level was, as he was slouching on top of the counter, and pointed to the lava lamp. “It’s so cool!”

The woman glanced at the spot where Taehyung pointed. “2000 tickets for the lava lamp.”

Taehyung’s smile deflated as the monotone words hit his ears. “Oh. Okay.. We’ll leave now.” Even though this was not a big deal, Jungkook’s stomach clenched at the sight of seeing Taehyung so disappointed, and instantaneously decided he was going to win that fucking lava lamp even if he had to eat instant ramen once a day for the next three weeks.

The brunet sprinted to the ATM machine in the corner, withdrawing another sum of money from his bank account. He then, after being scolded for running by an employee, power walked to the prize counter and slipped the woman 20,000 won. She raised her eyebrow at him, skeptical, and gave him a plastic cup full of coins. Thanking her, he then power walked to various games, winning tickets and shoving them mindlessly in his new ticket bag, as Taehyung had disappeared with the original bag.

His hands hurt, cramped from playing Pac-Man for 20 minutes straight, and the yellow character on the old arcade machine finally died, 130 tickets dispensing from the machine. Jungkook gathered the tickets and examined the now bulging bag. Nodding, Jungkook headed for the prize counter yet again, where the woman who rejected them both the last time watched him approach.

“Back again?” She mumbled, weighing the ticket bag Jungkook had set on the counter. A bright ‘2300’ lit the scale’s electronic screen, making both the worker and Jungkook’s eyebrows skyrocket up. “I’m impressed.”

“The lava lamp, please.” Jungkook requested.

“What color?”

“Ahh, green.” The woman picked the green lava lamp from under the counter and slid it across the counter to her customer. “You have 300 tickets left.”

Jungkook looked at the prizes thoughtfully. “And a lollipop.”

With a green lava lamp under his arm and a strawberry lollipop hanging from his right hand, Jungkook finally found Taehyung at the seating area that the parents of the children who play usually sit in, playing games on his phone. “Hyung!”

Jolting up, Taehyung turned his direction toward the shout, and grinned, waving at Jungkook and rapidly patting the spot across the table from him. Jungkook crossed the diner, sliding into the spot Taehyung had issued him, and received a hard stare from Taehyung. “Where have you been for the past hour and a half? We were at the prize booth, the lady tells us that lava lamp is 2000 tickets, and you’re suddenly gone! I had no idea where you had left to. I texted you like, 10 times, and you didn’t respond! I thought some creep had kidnapped you. There are so many predators here, preying on young boys like you.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “I’m not 12, Taehyung.”

“You sure act like it.” Taehyung scoffed.

“Honestly, you are so mean to me even when I got you something!” Taehyung’s eyes darted around Jungkook’s face, searching for something that would give away that he was lying.

Delighted, Taehyung beamed at Jungkook, toying with his phone excitedly. “You got me something? Can I see?”

Jungkook grinned. “Yeah, you can see. But on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me.”

Taehyung’s jaw dropped. His eyes dropped from Jungkook’s gaze to his lips. He shifted, clearing his throat and setting his phone down on the table. “Are you serious?”

“No, I’m joking. I’m joking! Don’t kiss me. If you’re going to kiss me, kiss my cheek.” Jungkook tapped his cheek, smirking at his now flustered older friend.

Taehyung exhaled, his head landing on the table. “I thought you were serious! I totally would’ve done it, you looked so serious.” He groaned, hitting his head on the table top.

Jungkook laughed and placed the box that contained the green lava lamp in front of him. “Well, surprise~”

Taehyung lifted his head, a baffled expression replacing his usually dazed one as he looked at the box. “Is..” he started, lifting the box. “Is this a joke?” When Jungkook shook his head, smirking, and placed the wrapped lollipop on top of his phone, Taehyung squealed. “Oh thank you, Jungkook, you’re great, I can’t believe you spent an hour and a half just to get this for me!”

Lunging across the table, Taehyung smothered Jungkook with a rib-crushing hug, rubbing his face into Jungkook’s chest affectionately. Jungkook glanced up at the parents who were now staring at the duo, and smiled sheepishly, patting his auburn haired friend’s head. Taehyung brought his head out of his younger friend’s chest, sitting back down in his seat. He suddenly looked bashful, staring at his hands, his phone, the lava lamp box, anywhere but Jungkook’s face.

“You didn’t have to, Jungkook.” He spoke quieter, as if noticing the condescending looks of the parents at his loud display of affection.

Jungkook shook his head. “No, I wanted to. Even if it’s just some stupid lava lamp, I want to give you ev- ..something you want.” Internally cursing at himself for almost saying ‘everything’, he smiled at Taehyung, who was debating on taking the box into his own hands again. “Just take it.”

Standing up, taking the box and shoving the lollipop in his mouth, Taehyung extended a hand to Jungkook, who took it and stood up. “Thank you.” Taehyung’s soft smile radiated warmth, and Jungkook could feel his heart skip a beat. _Kim Taehyung is so beautiful, holy fuck._

__

Skirting the back streets of Seoul, Jungkook kicked a rock, aiming for the fire hydrant a few buildings down. The rock fell short, earning a quiet curse from Jungkook and a giggle from Taehyung.

“So, Jungkook,” Taehyung said distractedly, watching the second rock Jungkook launched across the pavement hit the hydrant. “Where in Korea would you want to travel to?”

“I have no clue. What about you?”

Taehyung sighed dreamily. “I want to go to Anapji Pond. It’s so beautiful there, I wonder how it looked back when it was first made like a thousand years ago.”

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, Anapji Pond is gorgeous. But I think I know where I want to go.”

The boy with the lava lamp perked up. “Oh? Where?”

“I wanna go to Sehwa-ri. The beach is so beautiful, and the water is so blue and clear.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

As Taehyung started to talk about the history behind Anapji Pond (he really liked history in school, as he had told Jungkook about a million times), Jungkook began to daydream about Taehyung and Sehwa-ri.

_Screaming and laughing as he splashed Jungkook in the ocean water, Taehyung floundered around in the shore, trying to avoid the mini-waves Jungkook was launching at him. “Stop! I have sea water in my mouth now! It tastes like salt, ew, please stop, oh my God!”_

_“Surrender to me!”_

_“I surrender, please! I’m so hungry, let’s eat, I surrender!” Taehyung yelled, shielding his face from Jungkook’s ceasing attacks._

_Dragging Jungkook onto the sandy, white beach, they settled on top of their towels under the large beach umbrella. “Mm, I can’t wait for sandwiches!” Jungkook smirked, rubbing his hands together._

_“Whatever, eat your ugly sandwich.”_

_“You have a sandwich too!”_

_Taehyung rolled his eyes and began to eat. Their gazes drifted toward the ocean, and let a nice silence settle between them._

_“Jungkook?”_

_Jungkook swallowed and focused on Taehyung. “What?”_

_“Stop chewing so loudly.”_

_“Aish, I’ve had enough of you!” Jungkook set his sandwich down and tackled Taehyung to the sand. The two began full-on wrestling, sand flying everywhere._

_After a minute of wrestling and fighting, Taehyung had Jungkook pinned. Jungkook sighed, finally giving in to Taehyung’s firm grip on his ligaments and ceasing his movements. “Gah, I hate you, Taehyung. You suck.” But Taehyung wasn’t listening, smiling cocoa eyes intent on scrutinizing every little thing on Jungkook’s face._

_The noise of the waves crashing in the background was suddenly stifling as their heated gazes locked. A gentle breeze swept across them, as if startling them into action. Taehyung’s face seemed to be getting closer to his, his eyelids slowly drooping and his head slightly turning to the left. Jungkook’s eyes closed, and their noses softly brushed each others, and Jungkook swore he could almost taste Taehyung’s velvety lips already, could almost feel the way Taehyung took his bottom lip between his teeth, lightly sucking on it-_

“Jungkook, are you okay?” The hand shaking Jungkook’s arm shook him from the vivid daydream Jungkook was immersed in. “You’re zoning hella hard.”

“Oh.” Jungkook looked around, startled, as they were already back at the apartments. Taehyung looked mildly concerned.

“You weren’t listening to me the whole time? Should’ve known.”

“I didn’t mean it personally, I tend to do that sometimes.”

Taehyung stuck out his tongue. “I know. I don’t really care. But you really need to stop thinking so hard, you’re gonna pull a brain muscle.”

Jungkook made a face, confused. “The brain is a muscle?”

The look Taehyung gave him told him otherwise. “It’s an organ.”

“Okay, okay, sorry mom.”

Taehyung slammed the door to his apartment, making Jungkook scoff. “How have you not gotten kicked out?”

“No clue! I guess I’m just too cool for school.” Jungkook slapped Taehyung’s arm at this comment. “Okay! I’m not too cool for school, I’m not too cool for school. I’m sorry you’re jealous. Ow! Stop slapping me!”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and kicked Taehyung in the butt. “Go get your DS, I wanna play Pokemon.”

“Fine, princess.” The apartment owner sauntered off to his closet, digging out 2 gaming systems and handing one to Jungkook. “But I get the blue one. You get the red one.”

“I’m going to kick your ass!”

A few intense Pokemon battles later, Taehyung scrubbed at his face. “Why are you so good at Pokemon? I don’t understand.”

“I’m just that good. Let’s play again, I wanna kick your ass again.” Jungkook pleaded, poking the DS closer to Taehyung.

“Okay, fine.”

One fire-type move and one electric-type move passed, and as Jungkook contemplated the next move he was going to have Jolteon use next, he noticed Taehyung wasn’t looking at his screen. Rather, he was staring at Jungkook. “..What?”

Taehyung glanced back at his screen, selecting a random move from the game, and looked back at Jungkook. Smiling adoringly, he reached over and plucked the stylus from Jungkook’s hand, replacing it with his own hand.

“Jungkook, we’re gonna be friends forever.”

Those six words gripped Jungkook’s soul and dragged him seemingly backwards in time.

_Jungkook was nestled in a blanket on the floor, reading some obscure manga comic Namjoon had in his comic collection in the corner of his small room. Wow, Jungkook thought, Nobody’s ever stayed friends with me this long to let me come into their house! Flipping to the next page, absently skimming over it, he looked up at the game Namjoon was currently playing._

_The Dreamcast controller clattered to the floor as Sonic was led off of a ledge again by the accident-prone Namjoon, who yelled as he watched Sonic respawn at the beginning of the level. “Fuck! Again, this always happens at this point!”_

_“Dude, it’s like, the first level.”_

_“Fuck you, Jungkook. Sonic Adventure 2 is a serious game for serious, hardcore gamers,” He pointed to his face, “such as myself.”_

_Scoffing, Jungkook redirected his attention back to the screen as Namjoon dies for what seems the 4th time on City Escape. “Fuck!”_

_Jungkook began to read the manga again as a comfortable silence settled between the two friends, the quiet sound of the Sonic level floating through the room. Namjoon completed the level after 5 tries. The older sighed, setting his controller down. “I’m really not made for gaming.”_

_Jungkook snorted. “You’re not made for running miles, either.” Namjoon gave him a weird look. “Yeah, I saw you trip in gym this morning, you’re not sly.”_

_“Yah, do you want to die, Jeon Jungkook?”_

_Namjoon pouted as Jungkook stuck his tongue out at him. He then sighed, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Jungkook,” he smiles, the dimples in his cheeks making themselves known, “We’re going to be friends forever.”_

_Jungkook beamed up at Namjoon. “...Promise?” He asked in a muted voice, holding up his pinky._

_Namjoon studied his finger, then locked his own pinky with Jungkook’s. “Yeah, I promise.” His gentle hands brushed a stray hair back into place on Jungkook’s head. “No matter what happens.”_

__

_Fast forward a year, three sleepovers, and numerous hangouts later, Jungkook finds himself seated in the thick branch of a tree in the park by Namjoon’s house. His 18 year old best friend is a few feet across from him, trying to balance himself on the sturdy branch. It was the beginning of Jungkook’s first year of high school, and Namjoon’s third and final year._

_Jungkook laughed as he watched Namjoon teeter and totter on the branch, earning quite a few dirty looks in his direction. “Why did we climb this tree again?” Namjoon yelled, gripping onto the trunk for dear life._

_“Because you said you wanted to climb a tree before you graduated.” Jungkook spoke, stifling his laughs behind his hand. He shrugged after Namjoon sent him another dirty look. “Not my fault you were a gutsy first year!”_

_They talked about significant things, like what college Namjoon wanted to go to, what Jungkook would do when he left. That topic made Jungkook nervous. Jungkook may have Namjoon, one of the top students in the country, as his best friend, but in no way was he as popular as Kim Namjoon. He didn’t even have any other friends besides Namjoon and maybe the spunky Jung Hoseok, Namjoon’s other best friend._

_Besides that depressing fact, Jungkook had something pressing in his mind that he had to tell Namjoon._

_“So anyway, the guy was barreling down the street, Yoongi almost tripped on his own feet chasing after the guy and-”_

_“Namjoon.” Namjoon stopped as the serious tone in Jungkook’s voice surprised him._

_“Uh, yeah, Jungkook?”_

_Jungkook suddenly couldn’t meet Namjoon’s gaze. “Namjoon, I have to tell you something.”_

_“Okay, spit it out. Jungkookie, what’s wrong?” Jungkook could tell Namjoon was giving him his overly-protective mother look._

_Jungkook toyed with the leaves on the branch that hung just next to his arm. “I.. came to you first with this because.. I know you’re really open and stuff and you wouldn’t kick me out of my own house or anything, and you’re my best friend.”_

_Namjoon scooted a bit closer, still maintaining his balance on his own branch, and rested a hand on Jungkook’s knee. “You can tell me.” When Jungkook still looked a bit hesitant, he shook Jungkook’s leg a bit. “Tell mee.”_

_Jungkook bit his lip and took a breath._

_“Namjoon, I’m gay.”_

_His gaze dropped and he eventually just closed his eyes after 10 seconds of no response from his best friend. Jungkook finally dared a look at Namjoon after Namjoon’s hand disappeared from his knee. Jungkook wished he never told Namjoon after he saw his face._

_Namjoon’s face was absolutely disgusted. He swallowed thickly and began to descend from the tree. Panic finally flooded Jungkook’s senses and he quickly followed after Namjoon, tears springing to his eyes._

_“Namjoon!” Jungkook’s voice breaks as the wind picks up speed. “Namjoon, wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t ask to be like this, I didn’t ask to be made like this, it just happened, please come back, I’m sorry!”_

_Namjoon’s icy reply cut through the howling wind, the words searing themselves into Jungkook’s mind. “Don’t fucking speak to me right now, don’t even fucking speak to me.”_

_Jungkook halted his pursuit of Namjoon after those harsh words, the frigid wind making his tears sting his cheeks. He watched Namjoon’s broad back slowly stalk away from where he stood, holding back his sobs until he couldn’t take it anymore. A cry ripped from his throat._

_“Namjoon!”_

Someone was shaking him. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim lights of what he recognized to be Taehyung’s apartment. Jungkook’s senses slowly came back to him, first sight, taste, smell, touch, and finally, hearing.

“Jungkook? Jungkook, are you okay? Jungkook, I’m sorry, please respond, you’ve been sitting here like this for 5 minutes, Jungkook, please. I’m sorry.” Taehyung whispered, his soft, plush hands resting on Jungkook’s cheeks. Jungkook finally blinked as he heard Taehyung sigh in relief. “I thought you had a stroke or something. I was so scared.”

Jungkook swallowed thickly. He took a shaky breath in through his nose, out through his mouth.

Taehyung noticed how lost he looked. “Are you okay?”

He blinked again and nodded carefully. “..Yeah, I’m fine.” Jungkook raised his hands to the ones Taehyung had cupped around his cheeks, shaking severely. He slowly lowered the hands to the ground.

Jungkook gained a sympathetic look from Taehyung, and Taehyung sighed. “You always say that, and I always step away because I know you don’t want to talk about it. But I know something isn’t.. fine with you. Something’s bothering you.”

Jungkook took in another unsteady breath. “In high school.” Taehyung raised his eyebrows, signaling he was listening. “In high school, my best friend had said the same thing you just said.” He swallowed. “‘We’re going to be friends forever.’”

“And what happened after?”

His voice was a hushed whisper. “He slowly stopped talking to me after I told him something about myself a year after he said that.”

Taehyung grabbed his hand, tenderly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles in a comforting gesture.

“It was the beginning of high school when I had told him, and he had begun avoiding me like the plague. He,” Jungkook sniffed, blinking quickly to usher away the tears that were threatening to roll onto his cheeks before Taehyung saw, “He always told me he was busy, or hanging out with some of his other friends, which was true, because he was really popular and smart.” His voice began to sound hoarse and shaky as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “I couldn’t.. I couldn’t hang out with some other friends, because he was the only friend I had. So yeah, it really hurt, I think he knew it hurt. It.. It still hurts. It hurts so much, Taehyung, I feel like I’m going to die.” Jungkook grips Taehyung’s hand tightly as a wave of hurt and sadness and _betrayal_ swept him under. His shoulders began to tremble, but Jungkook kept going.

“The last time I heard from him, toward the end of the year, I had texted him. I.. asked him what he was doing over the weekend.” Jungkook pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut as he took a painful breath in. After an agonizing moment, he spoke again. “You know what he said?”

Taehyung had intertwined their fingers together, thumb still petting his hand. Jungkook couldn’t bring himself to look at his expression. “What did he say, Jungkook?”

“‘Who is this?’”

A moment of silence passed over them. “..He deleted your number.”

Jungkook exhaled and closed his teary eyes again, tears ready to fall from his lashes. “Yeah.”

He could hear Taehyung take a deep breath before he asked something else. “Can I ask what you told him to make him.. do that?”

Jungkook pressed his lips together again and slightly shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t lose you too.”

Taehyung’s fingers tightened around his. “I promise. I promise I won’t tell anyone or leave.”

Another moment of silence before Jungkook spoke again. “..I told him I was gay.” He heard Taehyung sigh.

“That’s nothing to overreact about.”

Jungkook finally, _finally_ , looked at Taehyung, his eyes welling up with even more tears, so much that his vision was blurred. “You’re not grossed out?”

Taehyung laughed sincerely, his smile compassionate and pleasant. “Of course not, Jungkook. Being gay is fine and it shouldn’t affect your friendship with someone.”

Sobbing in relief, Jungkook slung his arms around Taehyung’s sturdy frame, letting Taehyung’s warmth seep into his bones. “I was so scared, Taehyung, I thought you would react like he did and leave me to die here.”

Wiping his tears like Jungkook had done for him so many times, Taehyung’s smile glowed. “I wouldn’t. I’m not a hormonal high school boy anymore, I’m a hormonal young adult.”

Jungkook quieted. “I think he lives here in Seoul.”

“Well,” Taehyung said, bringing Jungkook back into his arms for another hug, “Hopefully we’ll avoid him.”

Jungkook pressed his face into the crook of Taehyung’s neck. He sighed, running his hands up and down Taehyung’s back. “Taehyung?” Jungkook piped up.

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any oranges?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is jimin? the answer to that is, i am afraid to write him because my Angst Curse will spread to him and infect him. it is incurable. i dont want to hurt that angel
> 
> also i appreciate feedback! dont be afraid to comment i am not going to be scared. only a little bit.


	8. Meet Me in the Pit, Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you do that?”  
> “Do what?”   
> “I told you I was gay, and you flipped a shit and ditched me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur wish is my command ;)

A few days after Jungkook’s coming out of the closet, they’re back at the grocery store. Jimin’s schedule had been pretty packed lately, and Jungkook was beginning to miss his quick temper and sharp tongue.

Jimin had just slapped Taehyung’s butt with a loaf of two day old bread when Jungkook realized he had forgotten to grab the grapes from the produce aisle. Frowning, Jimin poked Jungkook in the head with his loaf. “Hey, why are you frowning like an old man? You’re like, 12. Frown like the kid you are.” He proceeded to demonstrate, making a variety of expressions before settling on the one he thought matched Jungkook’s age the most; constipated.

Jungkook sulked and crossed his arms. “I do _not_ look constipated when I frown.” Taehyung raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “..Okay, maybe a bit. Anyway, I forgot the grapes.”

“Alright, get lost.” Jimin shooed him away, motioning with his hands as Jungkook began to cross the store. He didn’t understand how he would get lost. He could literally see the grapes from where he was standing. Is Jimin nearsighted? Jungkook pulled out his phone and began to look through his contacts for his optometrist.

Completely overwhelmed in his phone, searching for that damn number so he can get Jimin some glasses, Jungkook didn’t notice he was about to bump into another man crossing the store. Jungkook and the stranger collided, both luckily only losing their balance momentarily before regaining it.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he bowed deeply. “I am so sorry. I was too busy trying to get something up on my phone and I didn’t notice another person was walking in my path. Again, I’m really sorry.” Jungkook felt his ears burning up as he felt two pairs of eyes land on his back from the bakery of the grocery store.

Expecting a scolding, or at least a stern finger wag, Jungkook was surprised when the man smiled.  “It’s alright. I was also distracted by my phone.” He chuckled, “My name is Kim Seokjin.”

Jungkook smiled back at Seokjin, recognizing his face and name when he introduced himself. “Oh, you’re the Teacher’s Assistant in my Calculus class!”

Seokjin nodded. “I’ve seen you in the back row.” He then smirked, tsking Jungkook. “You should really stop falling asleep in class, or stop taking 8 AM classes.”

Pursing his lips, Jungkook sighed. He was sure his neck was visible to even Jimin, who still needed glasses from his optometrist. “Yeah, I really should.”

Seokjin laughed again, and then looked over Jungkook’s head towards the bakery. “Do you know those two boys? They keep staring at you and gossiping.”

Jaw flying open, Jungkook’s head snapped over his shoulder, sending the dirtiest look he could toward Taehyung and Jimin. Jimin’s eyesight wasn’t as bad as he thought, as the look send them both tumbling into laughter again. Jungkook kept shooting dirty looks at the two, not detecting the tall man jogging toward Seokjin and Jungkook.

A deep voice make Jungkook’s frame freeze as it hit his ears, slowly relaxing as he calmly turned toward the new member of their conversation.

“Seokjin, where were you? You said you would meet me in the car, like, _five_ minutes ago-” The man ranted to an earnest looking Seokjin, cutting his sentence off short when he noticed Jungkook staring at him cautiously.

Jungkook could recognize this man’s lanky build and thick lips anywhere. The sunglasses the man wore resembled the glasses he once owned in the eighth grade, which were gifted to his best friend for his 16th birthday that same year. He slid his eyes down to where the man’s left hand rested on his pant leg, twitching nervously.

Namjoon stood three feet away from Jungkook, and every second that was added to the silence and tension that was building up, he wanted to either cry, punch him, or start screaming.

But Jungkook swallowed the scream that was building in his chest and the lump that began to grow in his throat. “Namjoon.”

The blond opened his mouth and closed it a few times before replying, clearly at a loss for words. “..Jungkook?”

The tension seemed to spike dangerously high as the two silently examined each other. Namjoon was obviously nervous, Jungkook noted pridefully, as the fingers on his left hand were rapidly tapping on his leg, a trait Jungkook had picked up on whenever he noticed Namjoon was jittery.

Namjoon cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. “I thought you moved back to Busan.”

Jungkook sensed that there were now four gazes upon him. He was getting anxious, but kept his expression guarded. “I go to KNUA.” He motioned toward Seokjin, who was carefully watching the two. “With Seokjin. That’s how we know each other.”

Tugging at the collar of his dark hoodie, Namjoon swallowed, shifting his stance again. “Oh.” The short response caused Seokjin to covertly pinch Namjoon’s arm, causing the latter to wince. “Are you.. uh.. doing alright?”

Jungkook felt his temper lash out from behind it’s heavily guarded cage in his chest. “You would fucking know that if you didn’t just cut off communication with me.” He snapped lowly, clenching his fists.

A pitiful look of remorse cast itself on Namjoon’s face like a shadow, his eyebrows tilting up regretfully. “I.. I was stupid, Jungkook. I was in high school, I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Yes you did.” Jungkook struggled to keep his voice steady.

Namjoon folded his hands together, like he always did when he apologized to people. “I’m so sorry, Jungkook. I hurt you and I’m sorry. I miss having your friendship.” He took a rocky breath. “I’m sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I’m sorry for abandoning you in high school.”

Seokjin kept a careful eye on the light haired boy slowly making his way toward the conflicting parties.

“I’m sorry, will you accept my apology?”

Jungkook regarded Namjoon, the desperate and apologetic look on his face, the way his hands were shaking as he stood under the criticism of Seokjin’s watchful eye and Jungkook’s cold stare.

“No.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened in surprise under the shades Jungkook had given him five years ago. His jaw worked up and down again, trying to say something but nothing coming out.

Jungkook started to tremble, but his voice was still solid and strong. “You still hurt me.”

Gently grabbing his arm, like he used to when he needed to calm Jungkook down when they were young, Namjoon tried again. “..Jungkook, I’m sorry, please-”

He ripped his arms out of Namjoon’s grasp like they had just burned him. Jungkook’s eyes filled with tears, dejected and heartsick, but there was no hatred in his eyes as his shaking intensified. “You promised, Namjoon, you fucking promised.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to speak again, before an arm tenderly wrapped itself around Jungkook’s trembling frame.

“C’mon, Jungkook, let’s leave.” Taehyung spoke softly, his voice smoothing over Jungkook’s ears as he gave Namjoon a once-over and Seokjin a nod before guiding Jungkook out of the grocery store.

Jungkook couldn’t tell where they were going until Taehyung had him sit in the passenger seat of his own car. The door on his side shut, leaving him isolated from the world for a few seconds, before he heard the door on the driver’s side open and Taehyung slid into the other seat. Keys jingling, Taehyung turned on the car and turned the heater on. Jungkook wiped his eyes, trying to force down the sobs he felt building up in his chest and throat.

Biting his lip, Jungkook tried to settle into his seat and began to play with the radio after he saw that Taehyung was staring at him, waiting. “What?” He said, voice coming out wobbly and fragile.

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. “You’re not going to address what just happened?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No.”

Sighing, Taehyung buckled his seatbelt and began to pull out of the place Jungkook had parked his car in and into the parking lot. They remained silent until Taehyung stopped at a red light. “You know, it’s really not healthy to keep your emotions in like that. You can get ulcers, and it also feels really shitty.”

He closed his eyes, the cries still not completely quenched inside of him. “I know.”

Taehyung exhaled again, murmuring something Jungkook couldn’t hear.

Jungkook felt the car pull into the apartment complex parking lot. “The blond guy.”

The car slid into the parking spot that Jungkook’s car was designated to. “What about him?”

“That was Namjoon, wasn’t it.”

The sobs that Jungkook had tried to keep down since Namjoon had appeared in the store suddenly rushed up out of his mouth so powerfully that Jungkook didn’t have a chance to even stop them. Jungkook felt tears rolling out of his eyes, viciously scrubbing them so he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Taehyung for the millionth time that day. But whimpers and gasps kept escaping his mouth, and soon Jungkook stopped fighting to keep them down.

“I feel like I’m back in high school all over again!” Jungkook wailed, accepting the tissue Taehyung had offered him. “I think I’m finally out of it, I never have to think about it again, and suddenly Namjoon just storms back in and tries to apologize, and I _don’t know what to do!”_

Taehyung fished more tissues out of the glove box and rubbed his arm supportively in response as Jungkook poured his feelings out. “I don’t know if I should’ve forgiven him or not! I miss him. I miss him so much that I feel this pain in my chest if I think about it for too long..”

Nodding, Taehyung handed him another tissue, which Jungkook used to wipe his eyes. “..Did you love him?”

Jungkook stilled as he stared at the tissue in his hands. “..I loved him like a brother. I thought I loved him romantically, but before I told him that I was gay I knew I didn’t love him in that way.”

“Oh. That must’ve been hard.” He whispered, patting Jungkook’s head.

Jungkook suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to be held, to feel safe in someone’s arms even if it were only for a second. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the middle part of the car, spreading Taehyung’s legs so he could settle his body between Taehyung’s knees. He leaned his head against Taehyung’s chest. “I feel.. really vulnerable right now. Can you please just hold me, just for a bit?”

A light pink dusted across Taehyung’s features, calmly nodding. Jungkook felt Taehyung’s stable arms embrace him, a feeling of security washing over him.

Jungkook’s breath still stuttered during every intake of breath, but they remained in the position until he had completely calmed down. He was dozing, on the brink of sleeping when Taehyung spoke up quietly. “I think you should try to talk to him. I know it might be painful, but I think you should so you can leave him behind and out of your life with everything settled between you two.”

The younger of the two was still before he nodded.

Taehyung grinned, meeting Jungkook’s sleepy gaze. “I’ll even come with you, how about that?”

The clock striked 4 the next afternoon as Taehyung and Jungkook sat around Jungkook’s phone, a simple line of text displaying on the screen.

**meet me at the cafe at 5.**

Jungkook held his breath as he reached for the ‘send’ displayed on the screen. His finger hovered over the option, almost touching the screen, sealing his fate, when he quickly withdrew his hand. “I can’t do it.”

“Fine, I’ll do it!” Taehyung yelled as he slammed his index finger on the button, Jungkook screaming and scrabbling for the phone as the notification sound for a text being sent played. They both wrestled for the phone, screeching and hollering as they dueled for the device. All foul play stopped at once as the sound for a new text being received went off with a ‘ding ding!’ as Namjoon replied.

Jungkook and Taehyung both looked at each other, at the phone clasped in both of their hands, back at each other, and then at the phone, before Jungkook snatched it from Taehyung’s grasp and unlocked the phone.

**Okay.**

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, Jungkook flopped onto his bed. “I thought he had deleted my number in high school.”

“He lied to you in high school, then. I remember you told me about that, what a dick. Even Jimin wouldn’t suck that dick.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at Taehyung’s fifth dick joke that hour. What was with the dick jokes suddenly? It was like he wouldn’t stop, especially around Taehyung. (Not that Jungkook had ever thought about Taehyung, or dicks, or _Taehyung’s dick-)_

“Is that what you’re wearing? Your pajamas?”

“I was going to, why? Do I look bad or something?”

Taehyung made a gurgling sound that seemed to originate from either his throat or hell, and stalked towards the closet. “You’re going to see the downfall of Kim Namjoon, the guy that fucked you over in high school, not a sleepover at Jimin’s mom’s house.” Taehyung swiped through all of Jungkook’s clothes, digging out his skinny jeans and a simple black shirt. “See, now this? This says, ‘I’m a simple man, but I won’t hesitate to fucking gut you like a fish.’”

Jungkook groaned as he watched Taehyung dig various articles of clothing from his closet, pairing them together, and saying some stupid shit about the outfit after. Thirty minutes passed before Jungkook finally spoke up. “I’ll just wear the first out fit, the fish gutter one. Please. I’m not wearing the sweater my grandmother knit me for Christmas three years ago.”

Taehyung seemed dejected as he handed Jungkook the pants and shirt. “But it’s so cute! It has kittens in Santa hats on it!”

“It’s not even Christmas anymore! Christmas was like, three or four months ago!” Jungkook yelled as he sauntered into his bathroom.

“It’s still cute!” Jungkook rolled his eyes. He slid on the jeans and shirt, leaving his pajamas on the floor as he strutted out to Taehyung. The other applauded. “Gorgeous, darling. I think you’re ready to gut him like a fish. Metaphorically.”

Jungkook narrowed his eyebrows. “You think I would actually gut him like a fish?”

“You look like the type. You scream, ‘I’m cute! Also, I skinned my knees when I was little and didn’t cry. Not even once.’”

Checking his phone and rolling his eyes, Jungkook slid on a jacket by the door and threw Taehyung’s shoes at him. “Whatever, it’s a quarter to five, let’s leave already.”

Taehyung slipped on his shoes and obediently followed after Jungkook, taking off down the stairs. “Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook is gonna fight Namjoon!”

“I am not going to fight Namjoon!”

“He’s gonna scream, _‘Meet me in the pit, fucker!’”_

“I am _not going to scream that!”_

“Meet me in the pit, fucker.”

Namjoon slid into the seat across from Jungkook, Seokjin taking the seat next to the blond. Taehyung mouthed hello to Seokjin, Seokjin mirroring him, and they both directed their gazes towards the cafe menu, leaving Jungkook and Namjoon to their own devices.

“..So.” Namjoon drawled, wetting his lips.

“So.”

“What did you need?”

Jungkook blinked at Namjoon, then down at the water he had received a few minutes prior to Namjoon and Seokjin’s arrival. “We need to talk about what happened.”

The blond sighed, his eyes following Jungkook’s to the younger’s water. “That’s what I hoped.”

Jungkook decided to stop beating around the bush awkwardly and spit it out. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“I told you I was gay, and you flipped a shit and ditched me.”

Namjoon flinched. “I’m sorry about that. I was stupid to do that. I know better now. It was high school, honestly, everyone sucks in high school.” He sniffed before he went on. “I didn’t know how to handle it. But I knew I handled it wrong anyway so I didn’t want to hurt you any more than I already had. I guess we know now that that was _really_ the wrong choice. I hurt you so much, Jungkook, I’m sorry, again.”

Jungkook didn’t respond to his monologue. “Why did you text me asking who this was after I had texted you, when you obviously still have my number?”

“I was scared and stupid. It was stupid of me to do that, but I wanted to make sure you didn’t come back to my shitty friendship.” Jungkook snorted. That was true as hell.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, for doing everything I’ve ever done to hurt you. I didn’t know how big of a part of my life I lost until I abandoned you. I hurt both of us and it got out of control. You don’t have to forgive me, but I just want you to know how remorseful I am.”

The boy blinked, swiping his hair out of his face. He was deep in thought, carefully considering Namjoon’s apology as he subtly listened to Taehyung and Seokjin’s conversation about Seokjin’s acting major.

“I’ll think about it.” Jungkook finally spoke, redirecting his gaze back to Namjoon’s.

“Then I want to ask you a question.”

“Really?” He said, surprised. “Fine.”

“Who,” Namjoon started, pointing to Taehyung, “The fuck is he?”

Jungkook’s eyes flitted to Taehyung. “Taehyung?”

“Yeah, is he your boyfriend or something?”

Jungkook opened his mouth to respond, at a loss for words. Seokjin kicked Taehyung’s leg under the table, motioning his head toward the more serious conversation to the left of them when he got the other’s attention.

Taehyung butted into their conversation, swinging an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. “Why yes, yes I am! Thanks for asking.”

Namjoon raised a dark eyebrow. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why not?” Taehyung pouted, bringing a stunned Jungkook closer to him.

“Because you just suddenly jumped in to our conversation right as I asked that.”

“Seokjin is your boyfriend. I don’t question you about him.”

Namjoon blushed, rubbing his neck bashfully. “Yeah, but you can see that, obviously.”

“Okay, that’s nice. Why should I prove myself to you?” The gingerbread haired boy challenged.

“Because I don’t believe you.” The same reason left Namjoon’s lips for the final time, looking between Jungkook’s shocked face and Taehyung’s shit-eating one.

Taehyung scoffed. “Fine!”

Jungkook felt his chin being taken into Taehyung’s hand as he turns it towards him. He’s stuttery breaths and nervous, fluttering heartbeats as his eyes subconsciously flit between Taehyung’s scarily sincere eyes and velvety lips. Taehyung leaned in and, anticlimactically, kissed Jungkook’s cheek.

Jungkook immediately turned forward, blushing a bright red, while Taehyung still had his arm slung easily around his shoulders. “See? Look at how red he is.”

“..Fine, I believe you because he looks like a maraschino cherry.”

Taehyung grinned and patted Jungkook’s arm. “Anyway, have you talked it all out?”

Jungkook finally managed to do something besides blush and nodded.

“Are you guys friends?”

“I’ve forgiven him.” Jungkook finally spoke. Neither of them gave any sign about answering if they were friends again.

“..Well, I can see why you guys didn’t make up.” Taehyung stood and lifted Jungkook with him. “Bye, Seokjin!” He waved bye to Seokjin, who waved bye back, and gave a slightly disgusted look at Namjoon. “..Namjoon.”

Taehyung left money to pay for half of the bill and left with Jungkook, who was still a bit disoriented as they made their way to Taehyung’s car.

The car remains silent back to the apartments. Taehyung turns off the engine of his car, but they remain seated in their respective seats.

“I’m guessing you’re so quiet because I kissed you.” Taehyung finally breaks the still silence between the two.

“Not really.” Jungkook mumbled. He was always a bad liar.

Taehyung laughed. “Sorry if you didn’t like that. I know you don’t like me that way.”

Jungkook shifted in his seat, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. “..Of course I don’t. I know you’re not gay.”

He saw Taehyung give him a funny look, a mixture between ‘what’ and ‘are you feeling okay’.

“..Why are you giving me that look.”

“You thought that I.. wasn’t gay?” Taehyung questioned, a look of genuine bewilderment crossing his face.

Jungkook shrugged. “You didn’t say you were.”

Taehyung stared at him for a few seconds more, then laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Fuck, Jungkook, you’re more stupid than I thought you were. I’m gay as _fuck_ , dude.”

Staring at Taehyung, Jungkook was silent again. Taehyung stared right back, nodding at him like _yeah, I’m telling the truth, it isn’t April fools day._

“..I withdraw my previous statement.”

“What?” But Jungkook had already left the car and was speed walking to the building. Taehyung stared after him for a second, trying to interpret what he had just said, and got out of the car.

Jungkook almost made it into the building before he felt fingers wrap around his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

He turned around to see Taehyung standing behind him, a puzzled look on his face yet again. “What?”

“I said that I.. I liked you as more than a friend.” He stuttered out, his cheeks heating up as Taehyung processed what he said.

“Oh.. Okay.” Taehyung released his wrist and began to walk in.

“ _..What?_ ” It was Jungkook’s turn to be confused, because _what the fuck?_

Taehyung turned around. “Aren’t you coming, slowpoke?”

He stood there for a few seconds, before jogging after Taehyung. He followed him up the stairs and to their apartments. Taehyung was about to enter his own apartment before Jungkook spoke up again.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” _Are you rejecting me?_

“No.” Taehyung turned around.

“..What-”

Jungkook didn’t get to finish that sentence as Taehyung’s lips upon his own interrupted his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY PPL COMMENTED :'''') ily so much..  
> this story is coming to an end soon, i think i have about one more chapter planned so stay tuned \o/  
> i said that to myself 5 chapters ago but look at where we are now like 20k words and a month later :) im dead inside  
> things r clearing up.. i have to make sure to connect loose ties..  
> (tbh i'm going to miss writing this so much this has been a wild ride)  
> dont b afraid 2 hmu if u wanna hmu. i am always up 2 be hit


	9. Caffè Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook hoped Jimin was proud of himself, because if his main goal was embarrassing Jungkook to the maximum, he had achieved it. Taehyung snickering behind him didn’t give him much reassurance.

The orange hit Jungkook’s forehead so hard he could’ve sworn he had whiplash from how fast his head snapped back. Almost as instantaneous as the orange projectile had flown at him, deep laughter that Jungkook’s brain had registered as Taehyung’s sounded from on top of his bed. Jungkook scowled and rubbed at the slight redness that bloomed on his forehead.

“Why did you throw an orange at me?” He snipped, picking up the orange and examining the surface. “These things are holy, y’know.”

Taehyung grunted. “You need more vitamin C, and you also need to stop staring into space so hard all the fucking time.” He bit the eraser on the top of his pencil and directed his gaze back towards his laptop. “I asked you if you wanted takeout.”

Jungkook opened his mouth to respond, but his stomach took the opportunity to grumble at a volume that could have been compared to thunder. “..I’m down for anything.”

“Yeah, I can hear, race car belly.” Taehyung sniffed, typing a few things in on his laptop before closing it. “The food will be here at like, 7.”

“But it’s 6:30!” The younger moaned, throwing his head back and pouting for dramatic effect. Taehyung wasn’t as amused with his display as Jungkook was.

Jungkook barely managed to dodge another orange that was directed towards his head. “Then eat some healthy food for once.” Taehyung spoke as he scribbled down a few more equations on his notebook.

Sighing, Jungkook began to peel the orange open, the scent of citrus being released from the inside of the fruit. He popped a slice into his mouth and laid back on the carpeted floor. “Why do you even study in my room? I don’t even have any homework,” He paused to swallow, “And all you do is stress out about your math class and yell at me for not eating healthier or not being quiet.”

“Be quiet.”

“See what I mean?!” Jungkook wailed, flinging his limbs in the air, trying to express how he felt through what seemed to look like interpretive dance. “Where is Jimin when I need him?”

Taehyung flipped to another page in his math textbook, scratching the tip of his nose and sniffing. “Why don’t you text him and stop whining?”

Jungkook glowered, reaching for his phone that was placed next to Taehyung on the bed. “You’re so cruel when you study. Aish, you don’t even live here!”

“I just bought you dinner, you brat!”

“Whatever.”

The older boy flicked his younger friend’s head. “You’re such a teenager. ‘Whatever, Mom. I’m gonna go play Grand Theft Auto.’”

“Hey, Grand Theft Auto V is actually a great game.” Jungkook’s fingers tapped rapidly at his phone screen, typing out a ‘where are you jimin?’. “You just can’t understand most of it because it’s in English.

“Because downloading bootlegs is totally legal.”

“Like you give a fuck about legal, Kim ‘I have over two thousand songs in my iTunes library and I didn’t buy a single one of them’ Taehyung!”

“Oh, just shut up and text Jimin, you little shit.” He muttered, hunching over. “I hate it when you’re actually right for once.”

Jungkook bit back a snappy retort and read the reply he recieved from Jimin a few seconds prior.

**fuckin yo bitch lmao**

**No wait jungkook i’m just kidding DON’T TELL TAEHYUNG**

**JUNGKOOK**

**jungcock lmao**

**JUNGKOOK NO WAIT**

“Taehyung,” Jungkook started, staring at the five texts that burdened his phone screen, “I don’t want to text Jimin anymore.”

Furrowing his brows, Taehyung leaned over the edge of the bed and took the phone from Jungkook’s hands. Jungkook watched as Taehyung read the messages, made an odd look, and replied back to Jimin. He climbed onto the bed and next to Taehyung to see the text better, their shoulders brushing.

**what did I tell you about this Jimin. Im going to tell your mom next time**

Jungkook watched, amused, as Jimin began to type, erase his message, and retype before finally pushing an answer out.

**JUNGKOOK YOU FUCKING SNITCH!! I CAN’T TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING!! YOU LIVE UP TO THE NAME JUNGCOCK.**

Taehyung’s throat forced out a demented sound, which earned a look from Jungkook. Realization dawned on Jungkook’s face as Taehyung’s began to deform into hilarity.

“Don’t you fucking say it.” Jungkook warned.

“..Jungcock.” Taehyung sputtered out, chortling at Jimin and his own’s joke.

“Oh my God.”

The squabble between the two came to an abrupt stop as Jungkook’s phone went off again.

**where the fuck is jungcock. i’m coming to fight him.**

**jungcock i’m gonna fight you. i’m gognan fuckign**

“..You know, I hope he wasn’t hit by a bus when he sent that text, because he didn’t finish it-” A knock on the door rang out, slicing Jungkook’s sentence brutally in half.

“Jeon Jungcock!” Jimin’s hostile voice came muffled through the door. “Open this door! Hyung is here to teach you a lesson!”

“Is it a physics lesson?” Jungkook wondered aloud, making his way toward the door.

“What- No! It’s not a damn physics lesson. Open the door.”

“..So it’s a Spanish lesson!”

“I don’t even know Spanish! You don’t know Spanish! Open the fucking door or I’m going to kick it down!” Jimin roared.

His roar was short lived. “Sir, please be quiet.” The small but firm voice of the landlord was barely detected by Jungkook, whose ear was against the door.

Jungkook opened the door for Jimin after he heard him apologize to their landlord. Jimin shuffled in, the back of his neck and the tips of his ears burning red hot in embarrassment.

The apartment was silent. Jungkook stood by the door still, his hand resting on the door knob. Jimin stood in the middle of the apartment, glancing between Taehyung and Jungkook. Taehyung idly chewed on his pencil eraser.

A cheeky grin spread on Taehyung’s face. “You got yelled at by the landlord.”

Jimin resided in Jungkook’s apartment until he had to leave for his graveyard shift at the grocery store.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Jungkook called to Jimin’s back, earning a middle finger directed right back at him.

“Ah, be careful, Jungkook, he might throw out your favorite dildo.” Taehyung giggled as he watched Jungkook blush.

“I do _not_ own a-”

Jimin cackled as he opened the door. “Oh, my son. You’re not really quiet. Especially at night.” And then, Jimin was gone.

Jungkook hoped Jimin was proud of himself, because if his main goal was embarrassing Jungkook to the maximum, he had achieved it. Taehyung snickering behind him didn’t give him much reassurance.

“..Is he being real?”Jungkook mumbled, giving a slight glance at the boy who sat behind him on the bed.

Taehyung shrugged. “Sometimes you’re a bit loud. Especially when you-”

“Okay! Okay! I get it! I’m sorry for jerking it.”

“Jerking it?” Jungkook earned a baffled expression from Taehyung. “One time I explicitly heard you say, _‘Oh, yeah, baby, put it in deep, I want it so deep-’”_

“Kim Taehyung!” Taehyung flinched. “I said enough!” Jungkook fumed, lobbing an orange at him. Taehyung yipped as he narrowly evaded the orange that was aimed so viciously at his head.

The room was silent once more.

Taehyung spoke out again. “.. _’I want it so deep, oh God, uuhhnnnn~!’”_

Jungkook screamed and lunged for Taehyung, who tried to avoid Jungkook in vain. _“I’m going to fucking kill you!”_

He pinned Taehyung down on his bed, gripping his shoulders as he shook him back and forth, his back slamming onto the sheets of the bed. “Make it stop! Make it stop!” Taehyung pleaded as he was roughly thrown about by a fuming Jungkook. Realizing he wouldn’t make it out alive unless he fought back, Taehyung seized Jungkook’s shoulders and shoved him to the side, rolling on top of him.

“Gah! You dick! Let me up so I can take my fucking revenge!” The bloodthirsty brunet squawked, struggling under the weight of Taehyung’s upper body.

“No, you might rip my head clean off.”

Grunting, Jungkook managed to push Taehyung off of himself. Before he could react, Jungkook pinned him down once more, bringing his face closer to his face so he was able to stare down Taehyung effectively. He could hear Taehyung swallow nervously, could hear every small puff of breath that left his mouth. Noses brushing, the world suddenly only seemed to contain Taehyung and Jungkook. Jungkook didn’t feel the need to kill Taehyung, but it was replaced with the overwhelming urge to kiss him, as it always ends up as.

To Jungkook’s surprise, he himself wasn’t the one to initiate the kiss. Jungkook felt the soft material of Taehyung’s sweater slide against his neck as Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck, tugging his hesitant lips towards Taehyung’s own. The moment their lips touched and their breath intermingled, Jungkook closed his eyes, sliding his hands down from Taehyung’s broad shoulders to his hips, gripping them tightly.

Taehyung’s breath stuttered every time they broke apart slightly, fingers sliding through Jungkook’s hair. “God, Jungkook, you’re so..” He trailed off, opting instead to pull him back to his lips. Jungkook kissed Taehyung once more before pulling away, mouthing at his neck. A low moan built in Taehyung’s chest, the vibration from his chest making Jungkook’s heart skitter. Jungkook’s grasp on his hips tightened slightly as he buried his face in Taehyung’s neck, his nose filled with the intoxicating scent of Taehyung.

Their hearts beat faster as Jungkook slowly made his way back towards Taehyung’s slightly chapped lips. His tongue licked at Jungkook’s mouth, the latter obliging to deepen the kiss. Jungkook began to feel dizzy with passion as Taehyung’s fingers curled around locks of Jungkook’s hair and tugged him impossibly close.

“ _Taehyung,_ ” Jungkook sighed against Taehyung’s lips as the older boy’s hands released Jungkook’s hair and travelled south. Taehyung grinned, pulling Jungkook’s hips towards his own. When Taehyung’s hands grazed over Jungkook’s clothed member, his hands went down to Taehyung’s wrists and pushed them under his shirt.

“Not ready for it?” Taehyung whispered, warm fingers skittering over Jungkook’s stomach and chest. When Jungkook shook his head, hiding his face in Taehyung’s neck, Taehyung chuckled. “I understand, don’t worry.”

Jungkook pressed a kiss to Taehyung’s jawline. “Thanks.” He mumbled, a bit bashful still.

The light haired boy nodded in understanding. “I told you, I get you’re not ready for it.” Taehyung pushed on Jungkook’s chest so that the younger male was laying next to him. “It’s totally fine.”

A third silence passed between the two again, thoughts playing in their heads, a kaleidoscope of emotions stirring. Jungkook was dragged out of his thoughts when Taehyung took his hand in his own.

“Do you want to go to Starbucks later?”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “Why Starbucks?”

He was met with a shrug. “I want some coffee.”

“If you’re paying for it.” He drawled, gazing at the Chinese takeout boxes scattered around the apartment.

“I just paid for your food!” Taehyung piped up, sitting upright and meeting Jungkook’s indifferent expression.

“Aren’t you supposed to buy me stuff? You’re my boyfriend.”

It was Taehyung’s turn to blush now, his lips shakily forming a nervous smile. “Boyfriend..?”

Jungkook turned so that he was laying on his side, staring at Taehyung’s slightly pink cheeks. “Yeah, boyfriend.” He had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but he was extremely thankful for it, because Taehyung began to grin wildly.

“Ahh! Kookie! You’re so cute!” Taehyung cooed, pinching his cheeks. “You’re absolutely adorable! Look at this confidence! Ahhh!”

“I’m a full grown man!” Jungkook retorted, crossing his arms and pouting severely. Taehyung seemed to grow even more grandmotherly when Jungkook stuck out his tongue.

“You’re not even twenty! You’re practically a child, let me coo over your baby face.” He pinched his cheeks again.

Jungkook whined. “You’re too cruel to me.”

Taehyung cackled and rose off of the bed, leaving Jungkook with burning cheeks. He didn’t know if it was because Taehyung was pinching his cheeks or out of embarrassment.

“I want Starbucks!” Taehyung chattered, “Starbucks~ Starbucks~ Starbucks!”

Jungkook followed Taehyung, shoving his right foot into his shoe. “What do you want, Taehyung? God, I don’t know. Pete’s Coffee?”

“Starbucks! S-T-A-R-B-U-C-K-S!” He cheered, throwing his hands in the air like he were a high school cheerleader. The only thing Jungkook got out of Taehyung’s cheerleading was Taehyung’s hand soaring onto his face. “Oh fuck. Sorry.”

He crinkled his nose and lifted Taehyung’s hand off of his nose. “Cruel.”

The walk to the nearest Starbucks consisted of groaning about not taking the car, singing boy scout troop songs, and dancing to the various music that the shops sometimes played to attract customers. A shared sigh of relief exited the two boys as they entered the shop from the cool May night, the scent of coffee wafting to their noses and the chatter of the customers filtering into the background.

Taehyung took in a deep breath. “I love coffee shops.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement, walking forward a bit so he took a space in the line and examined the menu. “I’m going to get a caramel macchiato.”

“Oh, I’m getting a caffè latte.” Taehyung pressed a wad of Korean won into Jungkook’s hand. “Can you order for me? I need to piss, and I hate ordering.” Jungkook sealed his grip on the money, nodding.

“Yeah, no problem.” Jungkook said absently, watching when Taehyung made his way toward the bathroom at the back of the room. An idea sprung into his head, and a small but devious smile crawled onto his face. “Next?” The barista called, looking at Jungkook as he walked up to the cash register.

“Hi, can I get a tall caramel macchiato and a grande caffè latte?” She smiled and nodded, writing the drink instructions on the plastic of his cup with a black Sharpie. “You can make the caramel macchiato for Jungkook, but on the caffè latte, can you write something different?”

 ****  


He saw Taehyung wander out of the bathroom right as he received the two drinks. The light haired boy perked up when he saw Jungkook making his way towards the door, quickly crossing the floor until he ended up right next to him.

“This coffee is too hot.” Jungkook murmured, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. “Hot damn.”

“Thanks for the coffee that I paid for.” He giggled, sitting at a table a bit away from the main entrance to the store.

Jungkook swallowed. “Any time. They put your name down really weird though.. How can you misspell Taehyung that badly?”

“What?” Taehyung lifted his coffee cup, searching for the name written on the side of the cup. “Oh, here it is. How did they fuck it up? ‘Will you be my boyfr..’” The scowl from his face disappeared as he realized what Jungkook had done to the cup.

Jungkook rubbed at the back of his neck. “I felt rude because I never really asked you to be my boyfriend officially.”

Taehyung still looked shocked, looking from the cup, Jungkook, back to the cup, and finally back to Jungkook. He finally forced a sound out of his gaping mouth. “Y..yes! Of course, yes, finally, God, I’ve been waiting for this since you snapped at me because you thought Jimin was my boyfriend!”

“Are you serious?” Jungkook sputtered, almost choking on his coffee at the excited nod Taehyung elicited.

“Yes! I’m dead serious!” Taehyung whispered. “I’ve been waiting forever, but I wasn’t sure, because you’re so..” He pointed to Jungkook, making an awed sound, “..And I’m so..” He then pointed to himself, “..Weh.”

“..Weh.”

“Yeah, weh.” He giggled. “Everyone is looking at us. I think we should head home.”

Jungkook stood from the table, helping Taehyung up from his seat like the princess he was. “I mean, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sry for being gone for 10 years  
> i think next chapter might be the last one! hold on my children  
> [youtuber voice] so yeah share comment and subscribe for new videos every weak yeah man shaaa...  
> im sry if this is r rated for yall i didnt mean it


	10. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin looked to Taehyung. “When are you proposing to Jungkook, Taehyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS DIDN'T COME SOONER I HAD STATE TESTING BUT EVERYTHING IS OKAY NOW PLEASE ENJOY

Jungkook breathed in Taehyung’s scent, hints of citrus gracing his nostrils. Taehyung seemed to notice Jungkook’s sudden interest in smelling things, because he pulled away from drowsily resting on Jungkook’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you smelling me?” He giggled, voice a bit rough from waking up from his light sleep. Jimin stifled a laugh behind his hand, kicking his legs in the blanket he was currently tangled up in on the couch. “Yah, Park Jimin, who d’you think you’re laughing at!”

“Oh,” Jimin snickered, pulling the blanket further up his body. “No one in particular. Besides some losers named Taehyung and Jungkook.”

“I’m honestly so offended.” Taehyung deadpanned. “How could this happen to me? To be honest, that was the biggest burn I’ve ever received.”

Jimin threw a slipper at Taehyung’s head. “Shut up, brat. I’m trying to watch my show.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from Taehyung. “Hey, what are you laughing at?”

“Your sass.” He sighed, laying back on his pillow and pulling the covers over their intermingled bodies. Jungkook pouted and wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s waist, burying his face into his chest. He could feel Taehyung’s chuckle resonating from his chest, deepened with sleepiness.

Taehyung kissed the top of Jungkook’s head, Jungkook looking up from where he had shoved his face into Taehyung’s chest. He then kissed his forehead, then his nose, and finally, his lips. Jungkook smiled into the kiss as Taehyung’s hands began to cup his face gently, just as soft as he remembers them being just a few months ago.

A sudden outburst from Jimin invaded their bubble. “Jungcock! You got a text!” He yelled, reaching for Jungkook’s charging phone. Jungkook groaned and sat up, feeling Taehyung wrapping his arms around his middle and whining.

“Stop calling me Jungcock.”

“I’m gonna read it out loud.”

“Please don’t..”

Jimin rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. “Dear Jungkook: Hey, it’s ya boy, Namjoonie!” Jimin read in his best Namjoon voice. “I just wanna tell you that guy I’m always with, Seokjin, is my boyfriend. But you already knew that? Anyway, he's not anymore. Now he’s my..” Jimin trailed off, joking expression suddenly solidifying into a more serious one.

“What? What did he say?” Taehyung questioned, brows furrowing. Jimin’s mouth opened, eyes scanning the text over again.

“Now he’s my fiance. We’re getting married in a few months. I know we’ve only hung out like 10 times since we’ve made up but.. Since I’m out of town this weekend I can’t ask you in person; Will you be my best man?” Jimin read out. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I totally understand if you don’t. But both Seokjin and I would really appreciate it if you came with Taehyung and Jimin. The wedding is in four months. If you’re interested just text me and I’ll tell you more details.”

A shocked silence swept across the three boys as they processed the information. Jungkook felt a light warmth spread in his chest, a smile flooding his face. Laughter bubbled up his throat and left his mouth, lighthearted and melodic. Taehyung and Jimin shared a worried stare before watching Jungkook fall back onto Taehyung’s bed, giggling.

“Ah.. Jungkook..” Taehyung said carefully. “Are you okay..?”

Jungkook giggled a bit more, wiping the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, I just.. I don’t even know what to say but,” He took in a breath, letting it out like a sigh of relief, “I’m happy he thought of me. He really does still care about me.”

  
  


A week later, Jungkook found himself, Taehyung, and Namjoon shopping for tuxedos. He slid the tuxedos on the rack, searching for the perfect color, before pulling one out and showing it to Namjoon and Taehyung.

Namjoon pulled a face. “It’s gray.”

“What’s so wrong with gray?” Jungkook snipped, placing the tux carefully back on the rack.

“I wanted pastel pink.” The groom-to-be mumbled, scrolling through his phone. Taehyung peeked over his shoulder, pulling back when Namjoon gave him a dirty look.

“Do they even have pastel pink tuxes?” He wondered aloud, receiving a shrug from Taehyung and Namjoon. Jungkook rolled his eyes. “You’re both useless.”

Namjoon locked his phone after he caught Taehyung having a gander at his phone for the third time. “You’re my best man, right? You’re supposed to help me.”

“But I’m not supposed to do all of the work!” Jungkook whined, stomping his foot.

“Fine!” Namjoon groaned, hoisting himself up and slightly limping to Jungkook’s side.

Taehyung smirked, putting his arms behind his head. “Seokjin was a bit rough with you last night, eh?” His smirk grew wider as the tips of Namjoon’s ears turned bright red and he sent him another dirty look over his shoulder.

 

Seokjin settled in his seat, Jimin sliding into the seat next to his. “Oh, hyung!” Jimin exclaimed, picking up the menu and pointing to a flavor of cake. “They have red velvet flavor!”

“La la la la la la la la la la,” Seokjin hummed under his breath. “Happiness!”

“Nah, I thought you would choose ice cream cake.” He giggled, flipping the menu over. Seokjin glanced over Jimin’s shoulder and read the menu with him, gasping a bit when he sees ‘Funfetti’.

“I.. I want funfetti.” Jimin gave Seokjin an odd look. “What? I’m serious!”

Jimin put a hand on Seokjin’s arm. “Seokjin-hyung… We’re at a professional caterist. For your wedding cake.”

Seokjin huffed. “Yeah. My wedding cake. Namjoon said that I could have whatever flavor I wanted.” He said firmly, then softened when Jimin pouted. “I love funfetti cake, Jimin.”

“You’re in college for acting and you’re in a culinary school and you want. Funfetti. Cake. As your wedding. Cake.”

He ruffled his hair sheepishly. “I mean.. I can have strawberry.”

Jimin looked at the caterist and let out an exasperated breath. “Can you make a Funfetti sample?”

 

Namjoon straightened his tie, adjusting the jacket of his tuxedo. He examined himself in the mirror, flattening the material of the tux so no folds appeared.

“Yah! Namjoon-hyung, hurry up!” Taehyung whined. Jungkook gazed around the tuxedo shop, tuxes neatly stacked into their hangers and shoes lined up upon the walls. He felt a stare scrutinizing his face, and met Taehyung’s eyes.

“Jungkook?”

“Yeah?”

He felt Taehyung’s hand slide over his own, linking their fingers together. He broke their eye contact and opted instead to look around the store. “Do you think we’d ever do this?”

Jungkook choked on his own spit. Coughing a bit, he eyed Taehyung suspiciously. “Do what?”

“Y’know,” He mumbled, rubbing his neck. “Trying on tuxes and shit.”

Jungkook narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “We are, stupid.”

“No, I mean for our own wedding.”

Jungkook choked for the second time that minute. “When did I say we were getting married, you prick?!”

“I wasn’t suggesting that!” Taehyung yelled, blushing wildly.

Namjoon suddenly swung the dressing room door open. “Hey! Both of you, shut the fuck up.”

The suit fit Namjoon’s shoulders perfectly, showing off how broad and strong they were. The pastel color of the suit complimented his beautifully tanned skin. His blond hair looked nice with the suit, but since Namjoon planned to dye his hair back to black for the wedding, Jungkook could see this suit would be perfect for both Seokjin and Namjoon. Namjoon smiled, his dimples becoming more prominent.

“That one. That tux.” Jungkook gasped in awe. “That tux! Buy that one!”

Namjoon’s grin widened. “It’s that good?”

Taehyung nodded rapidly. “Yes! That tux!”

“I feel like some K-Pop fan! Oppa daebak!” Jungkook laughed, watching Namjoon retreat back into the fitting rooms.

“Namjoon-oppa! Daebak!” Taehyung squealed.

“Yah! Both of you shut up, I need to change quickly. Seokjin and Jimin are meeting us for lunch soon.”

  
  


“Yeah, Namjoon looked so good in the tux.” Jungkook gushed. “I’m excited for when his hair goes back to black.”

“Thanks, Kookie.” He laughed, scooping more ramyeon into his mouth. Swallowing, he continued on. “I can’t wait to do this for your wedding.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as Namjoon, Seokjin, and Jimin giggled behind their chopsticks. “What?”

Seokjin looked to Taehyung. “When are you proposing to Jungkook, Taehyung?”

Taehyung almost spit his ramyeon out. “What?!”

The three troublemakers grinned, snickering and going back to eating their ramyeon silently.

“You guys are like.. 23 and 24 years old though,” Taehyung mumbled. “Jungkook is only 19 and I’m 20.”

“I fell in love with Namjoon when I was 20.” Seokjin shrugged, stirring his noodles. “Now I’m 24, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with this klutz.”

Namjoon blushed, mumbling something under his breath. Laughing, Seokjin patted his back. “I know, Joonie, your hyung is embarrassing.”

“Yeah.” He muttered, then continued on quietly. “I love you too, hyung.”

A chorus of coos came from the three younger ones at the table, teasing Namjoon about his red ears. Namjoon glowered and slurped his ramyeon.

 

Everything for the wedding was going according to plan. Jungkook had spent the last three and a half months planning accordingly; tuxedos were ordered, the wedding location had been booked, invitations had been sent. Even the funfetti cake had been ordered to be made.

Tonight was the bachelor party.

Technically, it wasn’t really a traditional bachelor party, as both of the parties getting married were bachelors. There wasn’t even going to be two separate parties; it was just going to the bar and getting drunk as _fuck_.

Except Jungkook wasn’t going to get drunk as fuck, sadly. He and Taehyung were stuck driving, because they were the youngest. Taehyung didn’t particularly complain about being stuck as the designated driver of twelve drunk ass men.

Jungkook watched as Jimin took another shot of vodka, smacking his lips as he stumbled to Jungkook and Taehyung. He slumped into the barstool chair, hiccuping a bit. “I want to.. I want to give someone a lap dance.”

Jimin’s eyes scanned the crowd before meeting eyes with a short man, his eyes lined darkly with eyeliner and lust. “Him.”

He began to walk towards the strawberry haired man, grabbing his hips and swaying with him.

Jungkook began to cackle. “Jimin is going after Yoongi. I never thought this would happen.”

“It’s like worlds are colliding,” Taehyung laughed, sipping his coke. “Some guy from high school you knew is getting a lap dance from Jimin.”

“It doesn’t look like he’s complaining.”

“What-” Taehyung looked back at the two, almost spitting his drink across the bar when he saw Jimin had backed him into a booth. “Oh my God, he already got on top of him.”

“Hey, I mean, Jimin’s ass is pretty nice, but.. He’s not even looking at his ass.” Jungkook noted.

“Yeah, what a romantic.” He snorted, sliding his glass to the bartender to get a refill.

Jungkook sighed, repositioning himself on the barstool. “I hope he doesn’t throw up in his mouth. He’s like, eating his face.”

They spent the next few hours at the bar, watching their friends get drunk. Yoongi and Jimin had already left, apparently taking a taxi back to Yoongi’s hotel. Jungkook decided it was time to take Namjoon and Seokjin home when he went to take a pee break and caught them making out against the bathroom wall.

It took all of Taehyung and Jungkook’s strength to get the two lovers away from each other, out of the bathroom door, out of the club, and into Taehyung’s car. Huffing, Jungkook collapsed onto the passenger seat as Taehyung started the ignition. “I really hope they don’t get cumstains on the back seats.”

Jungkook laughed tiredly as they drove off to Namjoon’s apartment complex, drunken declarations of love coming from the backseat. He turned around to bid them goodbye and shove them out of Taehyung’s car, but suddenly faced forward again as Namjoon and Seokjin made out in the back seat. “Augh, you’re both disgusting! PDA!”

“Get out! Shoo!” Taehyung scolded, ignoring the pitiful looks that the two party goers gave them. Namjoon and Seokjin eventually made it out of the car, closing the door.

“Stay safe, you crazy kids.” Jungkook said, waving them off.

Taehyung watched as they both stumbled into their apartment. He laughs, starting to say something as he turns to Jungkook, but is interrupted when his boyfriend leans across the middle console of the car and kisses Taehyung.

He pulls back, leaving Taehyung confused. But then he gets that look from Jungkook, and he knows. Taehyung swallowed nervously. “..Right now?”

“No. Drive home.” Jungkook said, face revealing nothing as he sat back in his seat and stared at the road.

Taehyung did as he was told, driving away from the apartment that Seokjin and Namjoon lived in. He tried to focus on the road, he really did. But who could focus when your boyfriend is palming himself in his pants?

Stopped at a red light, Taehyung’s eyes flicked to Jungkook for a second. “When.. Uh, when did this happen?”

“Seeing people make out doesn’t do that to you?” Jungkook replied, his voice strained.

“..True.” Taehyung said warily, stepping on the gas when the light changed.

They finally pull into the parking lot, Taehyung turning off the ignition and Jungkook frantically unbuckling his seatbelt. He shot out of the car, Taehyung following quickly behind him. Taehyung yanked his keys out of his back pocket, his fingers fumbling when he felt Jungkook’s lips on his neck.

“Hurry,” Jungkook whispered, urging Taehyung on as he finally found his key and unlocked the door. Taehyung shut the door by slamming Jungkook onto the back of it, licking into his mouth. Jungkook groaned, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s shoulders and letting their lips meld together.

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders, repetitively hitting him against the door. He let out a groan, pulling away from Taehyung’s sinful lips as his back hit the door once more. “You like that?” Taehyung breathed into Jungkook’s ear. “You like it when I’m rough like that?”

Jungkook didn’t know if he regretted telling Taehyung that he liked being thrown around or if he was extremely thankful. He didn’t really get to think about it, as Taehyung picked him up and carried him across the room, tossing him on the bed.

When Taehyung didn’t come to bed immediately, Jungkook started whining. “Taehyung! Tae.. Please.. Hyung.. Taehyung!” Taehyung didn’t pay him any mind, shuffling through his drawers until he found lube and a condom.

“You don’t want to have safe sex?” Taehyung questioned as he set the lube next to his leg.

“You know what I mean!” He snapped, rutting against Taehyung’s hand.

Taehyung pouted. “You even called me hyung.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and pulled Taehyung back towards him, kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away and kissing the corners of his mouth. Hands ran up and down Jungkook’s sides, indecisive on where to land, finally deciding on his waist. Playful kisses turned more passionate with every break, and soon Jungkook’s fingers were playing with the button on Taehyung’s pants.

Suddenly, Taehyung stopped kissing him and placed a hand over Jungkook’s. He stared into his eyes. “Be real with me. Do you want to go all the way?”

Jungkook thought for a moment, reflecting. He then met Taehyung's gaze, smiling. “Yeah.”

Taehyung smirked, swooping down to steal another kiss from Jungkook’s lips. “I hoped so.”

He laughed and pulled him back down, their kiss quickly deepening. Jungkook moaned when he felt Taehyung’s hands moving from Jungkook’s hands down to his ass. He squeaked, his eyes opening a bit when he felt Taehyung squeeze his ass, and had to repress the urge to slap him.

Deft fingers unbuttoned Taehyung’s jeans, tugging them down enough that Jungkook could slide his hands against Taehyung’s clothed dick. His hips bucked into Jungkook’s hands, his breath stuttering.

“You like that?” Jungkook mocked, lined eyes issuing a challenge to his boyfriend. Taehyung growled, shoving his pants and underwear off and pulling his shirt over his head. Jungkook had seen Taehyung naked plenty of times, like when he got out of the shower, or sometimes when he would blow him, but not this intimate and personal. He felt overdressed.

“Yeah, I like that. I would like you naked too.” Taehyung grumbled, yanking Jungkook’s shirt over his head. Jungkook lifted his hips off of the bed, sliding his pants off of him.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “Commando?”

“I was hoping this would happen.” He blushed. They both laughed a bit, their lips meeting again as Taehyung ran his hands up and down Jungkook’s thighs. His breath stuttered when Taehyung’s hands slid towards the inside of his thighs. “Ah, fuck, I’m sensitive.. I’m sensitive there.”

“Oh.” He murmured, calmly moving his head down towards them. “Are you really?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook panted, the muscles in his thighs tensing. He was about to say something else, when he felt Taehyung’s lips on his right thigh, licking and sucking. Jungkook keened, sparing a glance at Taehyung, who was looking up at him with that look in his eyes. He felt his dick jolt as he licked his thigh again, forcing a moan from Jungkook again.

He snickered, grabbing Jungkook’s cock and stroking it a couple times. “I thought you were sensitive, I didn’t know it was an erogenous zone.”

“Be quiet, they mean the same thing!” He cried. Jungkook ran his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, suddenly tugging on his newly dyed locks. “Just suck.”

Taehyung grunted in response, placing his lips on the head of his dick and flicking his tongue out. Tongue working like a machine, he twirled his tongue around as he slowly went down on Jungkook. He almost choked when Jungkook suddenly thrust into his mouth, sending a glare towards Jungkook and holding his hips down.

Passion blazed through the atmosphere as the fire in Jungkook’s lower stomach moved from hot to scorching. Taehyung felt his thighs tense up again, and pulled off of Jungkook’s dick, jacking him off. His tongue waited, broad and pink, for Jungkook to come. The image burned into Jungkook’s mind, pushing him over the edge and sending cum shooting out, landing mostly on Taehyung’s patient tongue.

“Ah, you got some on my cheek.” Taehyung mumbled after swallowing Jungkook’s cum, causing another jolt to go through his limp cock. He wiped the cum from his cheek, grinning.

“Sorry,” Jungkook breathed, still trying to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, closing his eyes.

“Aw, Jungkookie, don’t sleep now!” He shook Jungkook’s shoulders, grabbing the lube that laid next to his leg. “Do you want me to top or bottom?”

Jungkook’s mind short circuited. He could imagine Taehyung, legs wrapped around his waist, moaning as Jungkook pounded into him, but he could also see Taehyung’s strong arms caging him in, rocking the bed against the wall as he fucked Jungkook senseless. “Top, top, top.”

“I kind of thought so.” Taehyung laughed, uncapping the lube and running it through his fingers. “Relax.”

His body slowly went limp as Taehyung spread his legs wider, a finger nudging against his hole. Jungkook let out a high pitched sigh as his finger sunk into him, moving in and out. “You’re being so good, Kookie, let me know when you want another one.”

He answered immediately. “I want another one.”

Taehyung chuckled and obliged, sliding another in and applying a bit more lube. He could feel him scissoring, drawing a few small moans from Jungkook. “Another one.”

“I just put another in.”

“Another. One.”

“Alright..” Taehyung whispered, glazing a bit more lube on his finger before putting it in. He heard Jungkook hiss through his teeth, and he stopped all movements. “You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Jungkook said. “I want it to hurt a bit.”

Taehyung nodded. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

He stretched Jungkook for a bit longer, until Jungkook ripped the condom packaging off and had to yell at Taehyung to stop so he could finally fuck him. Was Jungkook impatient? He honestly couldn’t tell.

“Okay! I put the condom on, I’m done, I’ve lubed up, just hold on one goddamn second.” Taehyung snipped, gripping his hips and entering Jungkook. Jungkook mewled, gripping at the bed sheets as Taehyung moved back and slowly went in again.

“Fuck! Taehyung just _fucking go!”_ Jungkook hissed, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s shoulders. Taehyung smirked, slowly going faster and faster until Jungkook was moaning with each thrust.

Jungkook scratched angry red lines into Taehyung’s back as Taehyung rammed into his prostate, cock jumping, and Jungkook _wailed_. Taehyung groaned at Jungkook’s surprising vocals, biting down to muffle his own moans.

The bed began to hit the wall every other thrust, Jungkook trying to mute his howls and whimpers every time Taehyung sunk deep into him. He soon began to tremble, his grip on Taehyung’s shoulders becoming more and more vice like as he felt his second orgasm of the night coming.

“I’m not.. I can’t do this, Taehyung, I’m-” Jungkook sobbed as he released again, cum oozing onto his stomach. Taehyung smirked, bringing his head up, and began to plow harder into Jungkook, his own orgasm only seconds away.

“Oh, fuck,” He muttered, slowly becoming more vocal. “Oh, fuck.. _Fuck_ , Jeon Jungkook, I love you, fuck!” Taehyung came, resting his forehead against Jungkook’s own as his face tightened, waves of pleasure racking his body. Jungkook dreamily admired Taehyung’s orgasm face, and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. Taehyung closed his eyes, leaning in to the touch before reaching for his discarded shirt and cleaning them both up. He took off the condom and threw it into the trash can.

He collapsed against Jungkook, who grunted and shoved him off of his body. “That was..”

Jungkook looked over. “Intense?”

“Yeah.” Taehyung beamed, pulling Jungkook into his arms.

Blushing, Jungkook mumbled something into Taehyung’s chest. Taehyung pulled Jungkook’s head out from his arms. “What?”

“I love you, too.” Jungkook whispered, rubbing circles into Taehyung’s back.

Taehyung cooed, gathering him up in his arms even more, nuzzling his cheek. “Aww, Kookie!”

“Taehyung. I’m choking.”

  
  


The day of the wedding came faster than anyone had expected. Jungkook ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly as he read over the preparation list. Taehyung was standing towards the front of the plaza, trying to tie his bowtie and failing horrifically.

Snorting, Jungkook made his way toward his boyfriend. He took Taehyung’s hands away from the bowtie, trying to be like the dramas and tying it himself. His brows furrowed when the bowtie wouldn’t stay in place.

Jimin suddenly pushed Jungkook out of the way, tying Taehyung’s bowtie and patting his cheek lovingly.

“How did you even..” Jungkook trailed off, looking between Jimin’s magical hands and Taehyung’s perfectly tied bowtie.

“Seokjin taught me.” Jimin said, grinning proudly.

“Is Seokjin your mom?”

“Yes, Seokjin loves me very much. I’m going to be Namjoon and Seokjin’s child from now on.”

Jungkook rubbed his face exasperatedly. “Christ.”

“Jimin! Jungkook! Stop slacking and bothering Taehyung and help with decorations!” Hoseok yelled, turning around abruptly and continuing to put strings of lanterns up.

Jimin crossed his arms and pouted. “He thinks just because he’s in charge of decorations, he can tell people what to do.”

“Whatever. The ceremony starts in an hour anyway, let’s just help him.”

 

Jungkook watched Namjoon’s fingers tap along his thigh, smiling at his friend’s long-time nervous tic. He rubbed Namjoon’s arm comfortingly. “Why are you so nervous? All you have to do is repeat a few words and kiss Seokjin.” These whispered words earned a bashful glare from Namjoon.

“Yeah, then live happily ever after, being adults and paying taxes, letting the government-”

The words stopped flowing out of Namjoon’s mouth as soon as Seokjin stepped onto the platform, taking his place opposite of Namjoon. An easy smile crossed Seokjin’s expression, Jungkook observing Namjoon’s posture change from tense to relaxed. He even felt himself feel a bit more at ease.

The officiant cleared his throat, calling attention to the wedding goers. “We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Namjoon and Seokjin in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these two men. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises.” Jungkook looked to the crowd, catching Taehyung’s eyes from the second row. “We join in support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love, and their expectations.”

Seokjin and Namjoon are all smiles, looking towards the officiant to continue after a pause. The officiant smiled warmly back at the grooms. “May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces.” The wedding officiant took another pause. “Look for things to praise, often say ‘I love you’ and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another.

“Seokjin and Namjoon, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other.” They both nodded. “As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love.”

The officiant angled himself towards Namjoon, the groom taking a deep breath. “Will you, Namjoon, have Seokjin to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?”

Namjoon admired Seokjin, smiling softly. “I will.”

The officiant then turned toward Seokjin. “Will you, Seokjin, have Namjoon to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?”

Seokjin utterly beamed at Namjoon as he gave his wholehearted answer. “I will.”

“Repeat after me.” The officiant said, looking at Namjoon. “Seokjin, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband,”

“Seokjin, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband,”

“To have and hold from this day forward.”

“To have and hold from this day forward.”

“For better, for worse,”

“For better, for worse,”

“For richer, for poorer.”

“For richer, for poorer.”

“In sickness and in health,”

“In sickness and in health,”

“To love and cherish,”

“To love and cherish,”

“Til death do us part.”

“Til death do us part.” Namjoon’s voice wavered on the last syllable, an ‘aww’ rippling through the audience.

Jungkook caught Taehyung’s eyes for a second time, the sincere look in his eyes catching him off guard. His worry grew as Taehyung then avoided his gaze, dabbing at his eyes while watching Seokjin say his vows. _Oh fuck, I wasn’t paying attention!_

“..To love and to cherish,”

“Til death do us part.”

“Til death do us part.” Seokjin grinned, gazing at Namjoon like he was the only thing that mattered in the world.

The officiant looked toward the back of the plaza. “May we have the rings?”

Jimin quickly walked down the aisle, holding the rings on a soft pillow. Jungkook pressed his lips into a line, avoiding Jimin’s pissed off look and trying not to laugh. “Cut it out, Jungcock.” Jimin hissed under his breath, the tips of his ears turning pink.

The officiant held up the rings to the crowd. “These rings have no beginning, and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Namjoon and Seokjin promise to each other this day.

“Namjoon, will you take this ring and place it upon Seokjin’s finger, and as you do, speak your words?”

Namjoon took the ring from the officiants fingers gingerly. He drew a shaky breath. “I give you this ring, as I give you myself, with love and affection.” He took Seokjin’s hand in his. “Wear it in peace always.” He slid the ring onto his finger.

“Seokjin, will you take this ring and place it upon Namjoon’s finger, and as you do, speak your words?”

The beautiful man nodded as he gently grabbed hold of Namjoon’s hand with one hand, ring in the other. “I give you this ring, as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace, always.” Placing the ring on Namjoon’s finger, Seokjin grinned as he held Namjoon's hand.

“Inasmuch as you, Namjoon, and you, Seokjin, have this consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as an officiant and the laws of this country,” The officiant paused, for effect, “I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

Seokjin looked towards the officiant, tilting his head. The officiant smiled. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Cackling wildly, Seokjin jumped on Namjoon, hands cupping his husband’s cheeks as he kissed him. Namjoon blushed, stuttering and setting Seokjin down again with words along the lines of _‘he’s not done with the ceremony hyung you’re so embarrassing.’_

The officiant chuckled before finishing the ceremony. “May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May their years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth.”

Seokjin and Namjoon were smiling so hard, it made Jungkook’s face hurt. _Go get ‘im, tiger._

“It is with great honor I present to you.. Mr. and Mr. Kim!”

Seokjin swept Namjoon off of his feet, running down the aisle. Cheers erupted from the crowd, roaring as they saw that Seokjin was racing toward the pool. He heard a short lived shout from Namjoon before a splash elicited from the pool, making the crowd go nuts as people surged near the surface of the pool.

Namjoon and Seokjin surfaced after a few seconds, coughing and laughing before kissing again.

 

The aroma of expensive food and delicacies flooded Jungkook’s nose, making his stomach twirl with a bit of nausea. Namjoon stood, a bit wet from his dip in the pool, making an end to his thank you speech and looking toward Jungkook expectantly.

He bit his lip as he stood, the room’s focus switching from Namjoon to Jungkook. Jungkook cleared his throat.

“So uh.. Some of you may know me as Namjoon’s best friend.. I’m looking at you Mrs. Kim.” Namjoon’s mother waved excitedly to Jungkook, easing Jungkook’s nerves a bit. “But if you don’t, then, uh, I’m Namjoon’s best man, Jungkook. Uh, I obviously have no idea how to speak in front of this many people, especially at a wedding, but here we go.

“I’ve known Namjoon since I was twelve years old. I had just moved from primary school to secondary school. He was the cool third year who was the most popular guy in school. He was smart, sort of attractive, and tripped on his feet in gym. So he was sort of cool.”

After a ‘Hey!’ from Namjoon and a laugh from the crowd, Jungkook continued. “One time in Phys Ed he picked me to be on his team. Honestly, I thought he was going to beat me up or something.” A chuckle ran through the crowd again. “But he turned out to be pretty cool. He invited me over to play his dreamcast, which, frankly, was a bit outdated-” “Hey!” “-But was cool anyway, only because y’know, it was Namjoon.” Jungkook smiled, looking toward his best friend. Namjoon returned the smile, looking shyly away from Jungkook and the crowd.

“We were tight after that. Sadly, I didn’t really have any other friends, except maybe Hoseok. Yeah, I see you over there, hitting that fucking nae nae.” Jungkook pointed toward Hoseok, who was currently on the dance floor instead of eating his dinner. “But I just barely knew of Namjoon’s other friends. Yeah, you, Min Yoongi.”

“Namjoon was my best friend, is one of my best friends. But for a while, we weren’t talking at all.” He saw Namjoon tense in the corner of his peripheral vision. “At the beginning of my first year of high school, I had told Namjoon that I was gay, and to my surprise, he left.”

The crowd was silent, sparking Jungkook’s nerves again. “I was angry for years. I had the right to be. I was hurt and confused by my best friend. But I wouldn’t be standing here, with my best friend, with the happiest couple on the planet right now if I didn’t bump into Seokjin at the grocery store, what, seven? Eight months ago?” Seokjin smiled softly at Jungkook, urging him on.

“Seokjin was the teacher’s assistant in one of my classes. We were talking about the class, when suddenly Namjoon flew in like the overly attached husband he is today.”

“Hey!”

Jungkook giggled. “It was awkward at first. We went to a cafe and talked it out a bit, but.. It took a while to get back into the groove of things.” He swallowed, gripping onto Namjoon’s shoulder. “Namjoon has changed so much as a person these past few years. I’m sad I didn’t get to see it in person. Seokjin did, because he’s a beautiful angel child.” The crowd laughed again, a relaxed mood painting the atmosphere. “Namjoon, if you hurt him..” He locked his grip on his shoulder. “We’re all coming after you.”

Namjoon visibly swallowed, shaking his head. Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Jokes aside, I’m happy for these two gay babies.” He released Namjoon’s shoulder and lifted his glass of champagne. “Cheers!”

Everyone cheered, glasses clinking as the talking resumed, a low hum of chatter filling the room. Jungkook sat down, releasing the sigh he didn’t know he had been holding and digging into his food.

“Hey.” Namjoon murmured, jabbing Jungkook in the arm with his pointy elbow. “Nice speech.”

“Thanks, I just pulled it from my ass right now.”

“Jeon Jungkook!”

 

Seokjin and Namjoon soon cut their cake after taking it to the dance floor, Seokjin laughing as he took a bite of his pink Funfetti cake. Jungkook took a bite of his own slice of cake, Taehyung sliding into the seat across from him.

His boyfriend pouted. Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “What.”

Taehyung’s pout deepened. “You didn’t even slow dance with me. You haven’t showed me any love or attention tonight.”

“Oh, Tae,” Jungkook sighed, setting his fork down. “Tonight isn’t even about us. I’m really busy, I’m Namjoon’s best man, so many people have asked me questions about myself or Namjoon or Seokjin. Baby, I’m sorry, but I’m really busy.”

“I accept your apology.” Taehyung mumbled. Jungkook smiled, tired, and lifted a piece of cake to his own mouth. The piece didn’t even make it as far as his lips before Taehyung grabbed his wrist and guided the cake into his own mouth. Jungkook's mouth went dry as he watched Taehyung's lips close around the fork, painfully resembling _something else_. “But when we get home, you’re paying attention to me.”

Jungkook gulped, eyes wide, and nodded. Taehyung’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, taking his plate and leaving toward the trash can.

“Jungkook!” Jimin suddenly appeared, grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting him up onto his feet. “They’re leaving, and you’re just sitting there? You’re a bad best man. You really are Jungcock.”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Jimin.”

“Thats Jimin- _hyung_ to you, Jungcock.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, allowing Jimin to guide him outside to the courtyard, where Namjoon and Seokjin were being shoved into their car. Namjoon waved to Jungkook as he walked over to Taehyung, wrapping an arm around his waist as they both waved the newlyweds off.

The moment he saw Hoseok’s shit eating grin appear in his view, Jungkook knew he should’ve walked away. “So,” Hoseok began, twirling his drink. “When are you two getting married?”

“Hoseok, fuck off.”

 

Jungkook played with Taehyung’s hair as Taehyung laid upon Jungkook’s chest, watching a documentary about aliens in America on Hulu. He gazed around the room, taking in the surroundings of Taehyung’s apartment. Jimin was currently passed out on the couch, sharp writing of a phone number on his hand with the words _‘Min Yoongi’_ underneath them, causing Jungkook to grin. He moved on, spotting a splash of red paint, his mind flickering back to the time where he first saw Jimin and Taehyung together, when his room was doused in the paint. He smiled fondly, remembering how pissed he was at Taehyung for making such a racket.

He couldn’t remember how he even lived before he moved next to Taehyung. Fuck, now he practically _lived_ with Taehyung. Speaking of the devil, Taehyung pulled himself up so he could kiss Jungkook’s cheek.

Jungkook felt warm and happy, raw emotion blooming in his chest as he gazed at Taehyung. Taehyung beamed back at him. “I love you.” He whispered, holding his hand up to Jungkook's and watching their fingers lace together.

He squeezed his hand, smiling so hard he felt his eyes crinkling in the corners. “I love you too, dork.”

Taehyung chuckled and set his head against his shoulder. “Do you think that you would want to have a wedding like that?”

Jungkook’s heart almost stopped. “What?”

“Just asking.”

He swore he was having heart palpitations. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Taehyung shot up. “No! No, not at all!” He blushed, tearing his gaze away from Jungkook’s. “Not right now, anyway.”

Jungkook scoffed, his cheeks blossoming a sweet red.

“But,” Taehyung continued. “Would you want me to pick you up and jump into a pool?”

“Wherever you would go, I would follow, Taehyung.”

A warm silence drifted between the two like a log in a river, gazing into each other’s eyes, before laughter bubbled up in their chests.

“That’s so cheesy, holy shit.”

“Hey,” Taehyung wheezed. “Luckily I’m not lactose intolerant, or I would be dead! Ha!”

Jungkook blinked. Taehyung’s laughter seemed to be increasing. He slapped his face lightly.

“Fuck you and your damn puns and jokes.”

“I know..” He rubbed his cheek, pouting a bit. “But really.. Would you want to have a private wedding? Or a big party? I’ll do anything you want.”

Jungkook widened his eyes, looking around a bit and laughing nervously. “I think we should cross that bridge when we get to it.”

But Taehyung wasn’t listening. “I think we should have floral arrangements and be outside and have all these pretty flowers..”

“Hyung.”

“Hopefully no garden snakes come out.”

“Hyung..”

“Maybe our suits will be baby blue-”

“Taehyung!”

“What?” Taehyung glanced up at Jungkook, the picture of innocence.

“Stop talking.”

Taehyung smiled. “Okay.”

Jungkook matched his smile, snuggling into Taehyung’s warm embrace. He buried his face into Taehyung’s neck, the scent of Taehyung’s natural smell and a hint of oranges coming to his nose.

And everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy everyone !!  
> this is the last chapter of oas and honestly i'm emotional rn but this is not the end! :) I'm working on a namjin arc for this story. possibly a yoonmin arc. where is hoseok's love  
> thanks for reading!! if you were here from the start and stuck through or if you just found this right now, thank you!  
> come visit me on [tumblr!](roosa.co.vu)  
> once again thanks for all of ur love!!  
> more is coming soon :))


End file.
